See Me Through
by Schuneko
Summary: Chloe is Tuck and FDR's partner. She mostly does behind the scenes kinds of things. They have an incredibly tight and close knit friendship, but Chloe has a past! What happens when it comes back to haunt her? Rated M mostly for swearing and some limey goodness Tuck/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, warnings, I do not own This Means War ;_; A slight change, there will be no Katie and/or Joe in this. Not that I don't like them, they just didn't fit with the story I wanted to tell. With that said on with the fic!**

**_See Me Through_**

Her hair was in an up-do held with so many bobby pins it was almost painful. Her makeup done with immaculate perfection and her deep purple dress clung perfectly to all her curves. The best part however, was the fact she was on the arm of the object of her desire, but she would rather die than tell him. One: she wasn't sure if he even felt more than platonic friendship for her and two, she didn't want to ruin the relationship they did have.

"You look... well amazing", Tuck whispered and a soft blush dusted her cheeks making her make up glow. "Go get em darling", he added nudging her forward as the elevator made a ringing noise indicating they had reached the party/club. She smirked and swayed her hips as she stepped into the room. FDR was at his post just outside when Collins murmured through their earpieces reminding them to be covert among the rest of the mission's parameters.

It was one of the few missions she actually went on; normally she helped them with paperwork, research and basic Intel. It was enough for Collins to let her share an office with them, it wasn't a hard sell after her reasoning of needing to be close to them in order to not waste time having to pursue the two for info if need be. After all the two were Collin's best agents and what with all their missions racked up quite a bit of paperwork.

By this time she was absently stirring her drink with the small straw it came with and chatting up the handsome bartender. Tuck and FDR were flirting with two women while waiting to pounce on the Heinrich brothers. Well Tuck wasn't flirting as much as FDR was, but then that was never a surprise. "Tuck get FDR to stop flirting you two have work to do", Chloe stated wryly as she watched the objects of their mission walk through the glass doors. She saw a reluctant FDR and a seemingly at ease Tuck make way to their positions. She grabbed her purse, holding extra mags for their guns, should they need them and sashayed her way over to FDR. A good man despite his womanizing tendencies and someone she thought of as a brother not to mention a damn good agent.

"Hey beautiful", FDR purred and she stifled a giggle as she slipped a mag or 2 in his breast pocket.

She was about to respond when Collin's voice sounded in her ear. Shots had been fired, men were down. "Go, I'll hang back in case there is more trouble", Chloe urged and he followed her instructions, striding to Tuck's side before the brother's exited the back room with a flourish. It was an afterthought to bring the extra gun clips or mags as Tuck liked to call them. It seemed like he was always in need of one, never going into the mission prepared.

As was typical all hell broke loose and she was left to herd the room's occupants to the nearest exits while Tuck and FDR exchanged blows and bullets with the Heinrich brother's. In the end Tuck almost fell over the building, the younger brother did fall, and the older had gotten away. Not only that, Karl Heinrich was probably very angry about the death of his little brother.

"Boss is not going to be cheered", Tuck mumbled as Chloe ran up to them. She threw her arms around Tuck as FDR hid his smirk. He set her down and assured her he was fine.

She turned to FDR "You ok?" Chloe inquired wrapping him in a light hug. She tipped her chin into him and he kissed her on the top of her head and told her he was more concerned about the whereabouts of those girls he'd been talking to. She sighed, "Don't even FDR; we have to catch a red eye." He frowned in response when she and Tuck shared a laugh as the three headed back into the building.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN TOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBL ACKSECENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

She watched in amusement as her two partners and best friends sulked at their desks. They had been grounded b/c of Heinrich's need for revenge and it seemed this also meant they didn't know what to do with themselves. "Hey guys you could help me with paperwork!" Chloe offered brightly albeit sarcastically.

Tuck sighed as FDR snorted, "Chlo darling if you weren't you I'd tell you to sod off!" The brit replied honestly even as he got up and walked over. "What do you need US to do?" he asked emphasizing the us and letting FDR know he'd offered his help as she met him halfway and handed him a manila folder. She stepped over and dropped a similar folder onto the other's desk with a smile.

"Seriously? She'd questioned before he'd gotten up. "Oh thanks, ok it's just the front two pages, standard info, name, badge number, et. etc." Chloe explained as they both looked over the pages before them. "Awesome now I can drop these off and get home to make that cake for Nana's tonight!" she replied with a smile, waving the folders in her hand. "Just leave those on my desk when you're done." She added as an afterthought and as she reached the door she turned. "See you there Tuck?" Chloe asked trying to mask the hope in her voice.

He smiled brightly "Of course luv, wouldn't miss it", Tuck replied and she flashed a winner of a grin. He watched her bound off with an almost noticeable skip in her step and if he was totally honest with himself he was glad his answer had caused it. Though he was not being honest with himself or not honest enough as the case may be, at least not yet.

"Dude, what was that?" FDR inquired incredulously, both at being roped into paper work and the fact his best friend was pretty much ogling his sister. Ok so she wasn't really his sister, she was a cousin twice removed, but they had grown close and thought of each other as nuclear family just the same. Chloe had come to them to escape a…Well he didn't really know what, but that didn't matter. Nana had accepted her without question and the rest of the family followed suit.

"What?" Tuck returned innocently.

"Paperwork? US? Really man and seriously make a move for Christ sakes", FDR griped as he grabbed a pen to fill out the information requested. Tuck balked, claiming the situation wasn't like that, she was just a friend. "Uh huh, keep telling yourself that", he mused under his breath. Tuck had missed his response having gone to his own desk. Part of him wanted to out Chloe to see if his buddy would finally admit his feelings, but that was a gamble and he knew Chloe would never forgive him. So they finished in silence and left for the locker rooms to change for the party at Nana's.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN TOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBL ACKSECENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

When the guys arrived Chloe was already there, in a dress of soft blue chiffon that fell to her knees and cut modestly across her chest, creating off the shoulder sleeves. Tuck sat down at a table with FDR and worried his glass of Champaign as he watched his friend eat the cake their partner had made. "My god she is a good cook!" FDR murmured appreciatively, looking up as the "she" he spoke of strode purposefully to their table.

"I see you like the cake", Chloe remarked with a satisfied grin. He simply nodded and she grinned wider. "Come on FDR you owe me a dance", she stated adding her best puppy dog pout for good measure. He sighed and got up reluctantly after finishing one last bite. She held his hand and he spun her with a giggle onto the dance floor.

He knew Tuck watched them with mixed emotions even knowing there was nothing more than brotherly and sisterly love b/w himself and Chloe. "So when are you going to tell him?" FDR inquired innocently and she gave him a confused look as they danced.

Suddenly she relaxed and leaned her head on his shoulder, finding comfort in the simple gesture that he had allowed her to do so. "I just can't FDR, what about our friendship? My boys? What happens to that", Chloe replied honestly, her voice a whisper so only he could hear.

"Ok I won't push it, but just think he may not be single forever", FDR answered just as softly as she leaned back and he spun her around and dipped her with a roguish grin. She gave an understanding nod and knew they would undoubtedly talk more about it later. He winked back as the song ended and he pulled her up. He left her side as she made known her need for another glass of champagne and headed off to the punch table. Happily he returned to his best buddy and of course his cake.

For most of the night she wandered and mingled, leaving her partners to their antisocial fest. It was only in the later evening when the music had turned to top 40's hits and the elders left the dance floor to the younger generation for their tables, that she felt watched. She turned to see Tuck eyeing her with an easy smile. How long had he been watching her? Probably not long or FDR would have undoubtedly noticed, but then FDR was MIA at the moment. She sighed, after 3 glasses of the bubbly she was feeling quite carefree and made her way to the dance floor without thought. _Call Me Maybe: By Carly Rae Jepson_ was blasting out over the speakers and somehow she found it fitting. It wasn't long before she was in a circle belting out the lyrics with her closest in age family members. She laughed and sang uninhibited and she swore she saw Tuck with FDR grinning like idiots at her display.

"Go up there dude, it's just a dance" FDR urged as the song changed and Chloe motioned for either one to join her. He had the feeling that in her obviously tipsy state, she wouldn't care which one of them it was that went up with her; as long as someone did and FDR took it upon himself to make that someone the brit. "Tuck she's a bit hammered it's all in fun, look I'm going too", he coaxed and Tuck realizing he now had no out, followed.

She was well past floored when both of them began walking towards her. With a shake of her head she let her buzz flood back and turned to join the circle for the next song. _One more Night: By Maroon 5_ was playing and she found a rhythm as FDR sidled up and pushed Tuck in front of him.

The brit found his hands fitting her hips easily as she dipped and swerved to the music. Tuck said not a word as he matched her moves and she murmured her appreciation of his dancing. One song became two, two became three and still they hadn't slowed. FDR had gone in search of more cake and Chloe had kicked her shoes aside two songs ago. _Lights: By Ellie Goulding_ came on and the woman in his arms looked up at him sheepishly.

"My feet hurt, but I love this song", Chloe admitted with a soft voice. It was as if she was telling him they could stop, but she was staying for this last song as the DJ had made clear. He lifted her effortlessly and moved them to stand on the grass. "Wow that feels so much better thanks Tuck", she replied brightly. The remark lifted the mood and the sexual tension b/w the two dissipated instantly as he gave her a winning grin and continued dancing apart from her. Oh good lord no, did she just blow it big time and she regretted having let the comment come bubbling out. Though in her tired state she probably couldn't have stopped it anyway, so what was the point in regrets.

That night she returned home with a diminishing buzz and severe foot pain. FDR had dropped her off, insisting she not drive, she had readily agreed knowing her finer motor functions were inhibited. After dragging herself through a shower she collapsed in bed, scaring the light gray ball of fluff currently occupying the covers to escape to another room.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN TOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBL ACKSECENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

All too early, though it was already 9 a.m. her phone rang. "Hello", Chloe slurred, wincing at the pounding in her skull.

"Hey it's me", FDR chuckled, knowing she would recognize his voice.

"FDR hey what is it, it feels early and my head really hurts."

"Just making sure you're alive and to tell you to join us at the bar tonight"

"Ok, but don't let me drink alright, my system needs recovery time", Chloe reasoned before hanging up as he laughed in the back ground.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN TOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBL ACKSECENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

She arrived that night to find them already at the pool table. As she sipped at her water she listened in on their conversation. Apparently Tuck had put his info on an online dating site and had actually gotten a date. Her heart clenched, but she couldn't reason being shocked. Tuck was; well he was hot and wonderful in spite of that fact. Most hot guys knew they looked good and were jerks, but not Tuck, he was the kind of man that refused to notice just how good looking he really was.

FDR wanted to go on the date with their friend and Tuck was fighting for his privacy. Rubbing her temples she sighed, just wanting it all to end. She stepped forward with a schooled game face, hiding her bruised heart. "Tuck it's alright I'll go with FDR, keep him in line and 200 yards away as promised", Chloe assured as she stepped up behind FDR. Her brother type looked to her, then Tuck, nodding brightly in agreement of the statement. He even wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her to his side in thanks for her help with his plan.

Tuck seemed contemplative, then finally "Yeah ok, ok 200 yards." He answered flashing a triumphant smile.

Truth be told she really only offered b/c she wanted to see this woman for herself. And the next day found her in FDR's Escalade, heading toward the video store. FDR asked something, but she didn't hear, too lost in thought. "Hmm?" Chloe inquired in a daze.

"I asked if you were ok with this?" FDR intoned when he'd parked the car, eyeing her thoughtfully as he turned off the engine. She looked at him with a strained smile and felt close to tears. She wouldn't cry though, she would never cry not for any man, not anymore.

"I have to be, don't I FDR?" Chloe groused in exasperation and he flinched at her tone. Her eyes softened and she sighed, "Sorry handsome", she appeased, jabbing him lightly in the shoulder. "I'll be ok, better if it goes bad, if it goes well… Then I'll just call Sam in tech, dude's wanted to get a date with me for years", she laughed and he chuckled in turn.

"If it goes bad I'm giving you a week to tell him or I squeal!" FDR called as she left for the deli across the street. She stuck her tongue out and mouthed the word "behave" as he moved for the video store.

She ordered an iced chai and a slice of the deli's supposedly famous banana nut bread, before going to the tables outside to eat. Suddenly Tuck caught her eye and her throat went dry, he looked…. Oh god he looked delicious. He was dressed laid back in jeans and a button down red and white plaid shirt. Their eyes locked and she caught herself from letting her jaw drop. He gave her a thumbs-up and she answered with a halfhearted wave as she quickly pulled from her drink to alleviate her parched throat. Not two minutes later she saw Tuck greet his date. _Shit shit shit she's beautiful_, Chloe thought in defeat. The woman talking to her Brit, _yes hers_, she thought with a mental snort. Was tall when she, herself was a bit shorter. Thin as opposed to her own lithe muscle. Her hair long and blonde opposed to Chloe's slightly shorter albeit blonde highlighted burgundy style. Oh lord she'd never felt so uncomfortable or inadequate in her own skin. Without thinking she grabbed her drink, conveniently in a to-go cup. And only after throwing her trash away, she headed for the park a couple blocks from here. It was a glorious day and she felt the need to clear her head. She reached her favorite spot in record time after pretty much speed walking there and slumped into the well-worn bench.

About an hour later she noticed a shadow covering the pages she had been furiously writing in. Blinking slowly, she looked up to see Tuck trying not to look at what she was doing so intently. She pulled the open note book to her chest, "Hey", Chloe murmured.

"Hey darling, you looked pretty focused, what are you working on?" Tuck inquired brightly, honestly wanting to know. She hesitated and he stepped back a bit, giving her space and letting her know he hadn't meant to push.

She seemed contemplative, unsure if she wanted to let him in on her secret; her coping mechanism for the tremendous pain of her past. His use of the nickname he gave her disarmed her and she felt her chest burst with a need to let her memories slip. "It's my lyric book", Chloe answered truthfully, closing the pages and with infallible trust and an unseen pain, handed him the small artfully decorated note book.

He answered her trust by only flipping the pages to see how many were filled. To his surprise over half was full to the bottom, the random flower or smiley doodle catching his eye. "So were you what? In a band?" he intoned with an eye brow raise and a laugh, trying his best to picture her as a rocker.

She smirked, "Still am Tuck Tuck", Chloe replied, laughing as his jaw dropped. He immediately asked why she'd kept this from them and she sighed. "What I have to share everything?" She snapped and he had the gall to look wounded. She heaved an even bigger sigh. "I'm sorry Tuck, It's only… I wanted something that was mine, honestly I've meant to tell you", she replied evenly.

"Tell us what?" FDR interjected as he clapped Tuck on the back in greeting. He knew this was Chloe's favorite hangout and when he hadn't seen her in the deli, had made his way to this park.

"Chlo here is in a band!" Tuck replied, still in shock.

"Not just in a band. Lead singer you sod", Chloe informed them proudly, with a satisfied smirk and a roll of her eyes. She loved to tease her brit by throwing his slang right back at him. FDR and Tuck both demanded proof of this at once and she huffed, pulling a flyer for her Band's gig this Friday from her messenger bag and thrusting it in their direction after replacing the note book Tuck had given back to her. The small flyer was electric yellow with PASTED ON written in bold across the top. A picture of Chloe's cat: Sassafras, with an art brush in its teeth. That was dripping with paste from a bottle situated in front of it, made up the bottom. On the back, in bold of equal caliber were the names of said band members complete with pictures next to the names and on the top of the list was Chloe. She looked different, edgier with an easy and sexy confidence.

"Lilith?" The two asked simultaneously.

"It's my stage name", Chloe sighed, crest fallen at the look of mirth in their eyes. She knew they meant no harm, but still added, "Look this band is important to me", she mumbled, her voice sounding deflated, causing FDR and Tuck to sit on either side of her. FDR rubbed her slumped shoulders, bringing a small smile to her lips.

"We know luv, come give us a cuddle", Tuck responded softly, holding out his arms to her. She had looked like he'd just shot her cat and he felt compelled to make amends. She fell into his embrace almost too easily, but she couldn't help it and neither could he, their friendship was just that strong. "Hey, if you don't want us to…we…we won't go will we mate", he stated with conviction, giving FDR a pointed look as his chin rested on the top of her hair.

"No no I…I want you to come", Chloe mumbled trying desperately to gain hold of her fraying confidence. She sat up slowly and with determination, "Yes, yes I do I want you there", she stated once more with force before adding; "It's actually at your favorite pub Tuck. We go on at 9:30 don't be late and dress nice like your impeccable selves", she finished with a laughing grin. She'd give them a show, she'd let out her pain before them if even only in disguise and maybe just maybe she could finally confide why she needed her band, her distraction, her stage persona, just to stay sane.

"Ok beautiful we will be there", FDR intoned as he stood and pulled her to her feet. They walked back to his car in comfortable silence. Her arms threaded through both of theirs as they made their way. FDR wondered idly why she would need such a turnaround from her every day and it suddenly struck him just how little he knew of her past. His Nana had told him, with a sad sigh, that she had moved in with them to escape a stalker. Now however, he wasn't so sure that was the whole truth. He resolved to ask her about it next time they were in the enclosed safety of any one of their respective houses.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN TOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBL ACKSECENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

The next week flew by with crackling tension lased in every breath. It started with the information that Tuck's date had gone well, so well he was seeing her again and soon. Not only that, but it turned out FDR had unknowingly ran into the same woman and had gotten a date with her as well. This woman went by the name of Lauren. _God even her name sounds_ more apt and demure, Chloe thought with an appalling clench in her gut. This woman was now being fought over by her two best friends, who were acting like stupid school boys playing a game. Matters of the heart should never be a game; _some quote from somewhere had said that right?_ She thought with a grumble as she dove into her paperwork. Said school boys were busy laying down rules to this game and silently as they made the rule of this never affecting their friendship, she added mentally that if it affected her she would walk away from them, no matter how painful the prospect was.

She knew Collin's would be more than happy to give her the old office back and have her doing more than just these two idiot's piles of paperwork. She stood abruptly after closing the folder of paper she'd been writing in and walked in b/w their desks then with a loud voice, stopped them in their tracks. "Gentlemen since I'm still counting on your presence, I will remind you, my gig is tomorrow, 9:30 don't be late. Good day!" Chloe practically yelled, and then left them blinking in confusion at her outburst as she pretty much model stomped from view.

"Oh bollocks, she's right mate, we can't let her down, we said we'd be there", Tuck sighed and FDR nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next installment, hopefully the scene breaks I put in work this time -_-;. I do not own This Means War, yada yada yada. So On with the story ^_^**

She returned home and pulled out her headphones and IPod, this gig was a strict cover of Florence + the Machine. Something she'd wanted to do since she'd first heard the band. The music was intense, lyrical and she hoped she could do it justice. She tried to forget her partners were going to be there, oh why did they find out now? Why this show? The show she wanted to knock out of the park. Would she rather that was a normal show? A normal show where she sang her own songs? Half of which meant she'd be pouring out her lament of an unrequited love. She never named the man, but she sang of his eyes, the way he held her without knowing and the way she wanted so badly to be held. The heat of his skin, his gentle strength, and the trust she had, only for him. She'd pressed play and began singing along and timing the breaks with a tap of her fingers. She already knew all the songs by heart and the band had made it the only show this month so as to have ample time to practice, it seemed they wanted to make sure this show went just as smoothly as she did. Her band, they were like a second family and she loved them as much as they, her.

She walked into her bed room to pick out her outfit for the show as the song changed. After 20 minutes of deliberation, she'd chosen loose fitting black leather shorts that hung from her hips, just so, with a flowing dark blue chiffon wrap skirt open in the front to go with. Her top was a cami with noodle straps, in glittering silver; flat ankle boots in black completed the look. She set about packing the outfit, a couple changes of casual clothes and a few other misc. items into a bag to bring to the pub. She was planning to change there and even as butterflies swirled in her stomach, unbeknownst to her, the buried past cased the outside of her house from across the street.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

All too soon the next day came and before she had a chance to breathe, she was stepping into the Blarney Stone Pub 3 hours before show time for sound check and set up. She sat idly going over the set list with the rest of the band when her heart slammed into her ribs and she choked on her water. Vic the drummer and self-appointed leader had moved, _Girl with One Eye_ to the opening instead of the encore. "Hey Vic what gives? This song is wicked. I don't think I'm ready to do it first", Chloe practically wailed.

"Babe your Lilith! Goddess of the stage, you can do anything, besides I've heard you sing it a thousand times and babe you rule", Vic retorted with a chuckle. "Plus I want to let our local's pick the last song", he added as an afterthought.

She seemed to mull this over, only agreeing when he promised he'd let her practice it just once more. Vic relented with a chuckle, ribbing her with the comment that she only wanted them to hear her sing it again to stroke her already brimming ego. She cheered in response and shoed everyone to their places before setting her tall wooden stool front and center behind her microphone stand. Her soulful rendition complete with slightly closed lids and wandering fingers earned cheers and cat calls from her band mates. Even Sasha, a backup singer who was normally quite stoic before show time, hooted and hollered. She positively beamed as they exchanged high fives and she commended the band on their performance. "Guys that was brilliant!" Chloe cheered, hugging each band mate in turn, before they all headed to the back to get dressed.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

At 9:30 on the dot Tuck and FDR strode into the modest, but healthy crowd that had come to their friend's show. The lights on stage rose as they found a place close to said stage, there was standing room only as all the chairs and tables had been stacked and moved to the outer edge of the room. A few tall tables with no chairs lingered around the buildings load baring columns so the faithful audience members could have drinks. Tuck and FDR ordered themselves a beer from the wandering waitress dressed in jean shorts and a grey t-shirt emblazoned with the pub's name and symbol. She jotted down their order with a simpering blush at the two well-dressed gentlemen. Her eyes lingered just a little too long, staring openly at the brit before flitting away to get their drinks and start their tab.

"Hey I think she likes you Tuck." FDR chortled.

"Oh bugger off mate", Tuck laughed, neither noticing Chloe step confidently albeit nervously on stage. Both agents' eyes snapped forward as a gasp and a cheer rang through the crowd even as their partner had turned to her band and their jaws nearly hit the floor as they saw the angel/ goddess before them.

She breathed out long and slow, pulling her hair into a wild bun that fit perfectly with her outfit. Diamond studded angel wings hung from her ears and blue glitter on her skin, twinkled under the stage lighting. She murmured quietly to the band, urging them all to have a bang up show before turning around and pulling in one last heaving, but calming breath. The lights made it pretty much impossible to see the crowd, but oh she could hear their cheers and whistles. Her heart swelled and she promptly slipped into her stage persona. Mental hands gripped the security of being here with her band tight to her chest as she spoke to the crowd. "Thank you friends for being here! We have a wicked show planned for you tonight, so without further ado", she purred over the stereo system. Without warning the pub went dark and Chloe got into position on her seat. Her legs draped wantonly over the wooden stool, her skirt falling open as she seemed to lounge with lazy arrogance. Suddenly one light turned on and you could almost feel the air being sucked from the room at the entire audience's intake of breath.

Tuck was bottom out wasted at the site of her. He hadn't failed to notice the bar's occupants were mostly male, either. Though there was the occasional bird lingering about. He felt a sleeping, unnamed beast stirring in his chest, but he tried to ignore it as concern over dozens of tossers ogling his best friend. Then again she was quite the sight to behold and completely in her element. When her voice rang out in the beginning of a song he heard FDR's gasp mingle with his own. Her voice was soulful and delicate, but strong and light at the same time. At the moment she was leaning backward her fingers trailing her exposed thigh and then further up her body, pulling teasingly at her top and barring a band of creamy skin to the audience. Her free hand held the mic in place as the stand had been set aside. She continued to entrance her pray, with more teasing of her top and line of the bottom of her shorts resting at her thighs.

The two men watched in dumbstruck awe when she kicked the wooden stool back as the music swelled, the lights flared, and she continued belting the lyrics to an enthralled crowd. "Holy shit! Why did she not want us to see this!? I mean she's like my sister, but damn dude she had this whole crowd eating out of her hand before the first song was even over!" FDR exclaimed incredulously when the first song did end and Chloe removed the wooden stool from view before sauntering gracefully back to center stage. Tuck gave a simple shrug and a bemused grin as an answer and took a long pull from his beer.

The brit was trying to convince himself not to march right up to the minx that was his friend and kiss her senseless. He forcefully beat the compulsion back as he thought about Lauren and the blossoming relationship b/w them. Chloe was just a friend, a partner he trusted with his life, she was his best friend, but a friend only, right? Right? Before his thought could complete she was already introducing the next song.

"Yes friends tonight IS the night you all have enthusiastically clamored for since we first posted it as a possibility." Chloe purred again, her voice a silken wave. She waited for the cheers and whistles to die down before she would speak again. The lights had dimmed a bit and it allowed her to catch a glimpse of her almost ecstatic brother type partner as well as the…. Wait… was that desire broiling in Tuck's eyes? Well, she could have some fun with that! Screw this whole Lauren thing. Tonight was hers and she would have him begging at her feet like the goddess she was. Even though she knew he'd never openly admit or act on such a feeling.

"I hope we can do the artist's who wrote and first performed these songs justice" Chloe mused almost thoughtfully when a voice rang out over the crowd.

"Go Lilith, Goddess of the stage. I love youuuu!" a random and surprisingly female voice screamed earning a chuckle from the singer and cat calls from the crowd.

"Hmm yes and I you, random audience member…" Chloe drawled earning a hearty laugh and more cheers from said crowd. "I think you will all know this next song, sing along with me won't you, this song has mmm it has meaning to me and my past", she murmured knowing the comment would intrigue her partners.

Said partners exchanged puzzled glances as the lights flared and the song known as _Shake It Out: by Florence + the Machine_ began to fill the pub. The exchange b/w the two went unseen as she threw herself into the song and the crowd followed suit. Their voices albeit loud paled in comparison to Chloe's and her back up singer's commanding tones. Drumbeats pounded through the room as their friend worked the stage and her crowd like molding clay. Her arms slid through the air in practiced motions accompanying and enunciating the lyrical meaning perfectly. After its end, a few songs followed without break or intro.

Surprisingly fast the band and Chloe had taken a break, come back and finished the set. Now it was time for the encore and as requested interested patrons had written down names of songs they wanted to hear. Justin the guitarist had collected them in his Fedora, he rifled around for a moment before selecting a scrap and handing it to her. "Ahh yess Cosmic Love", Chloe stated her tone like honey dripping as she closed her eyes with a smirk. She was laying it on thick, but she didn't care, here on stage she was free, she was the predator, here she could play the game and maybe just maybe she would win.

**Ok so thoughts? Technically this story is done and I can post this pretty fast, but I want to see what everyone thinks so PLZ review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter and it's full of lyrics. I was going to cut it off sooner, but since the lyrics take up a bit of space, I went easy on you guys lol. All Songs are by Florence + the Machine. I do not own them or This Means War ;_; Oh and here's were the swearing starts, well a little later, but you have been warned ^_^**

**See me Through Pt.3 **

The lights changed as Justin returned to his guitar and Chloe mentally prepared for what she was about to do.

The first lyrics fell softly from her lips to accompany the harp playing behind her. Tuck's eyes widened as he really listened and the world snapped in. There was no crowd, no FDR cheering her on. There was only the two of them, their eyes locked as the music grew in depth and she sang for him and him alone.

After the next verse she left the stage to wander the audience and the crowd gave her room even as they sang along. She circled, stalked and strode on purpose full feet all the way to the back. She knew even though she moved further from him, Tuck watched, followed her every step with a hurricane raging in his eyes. She smiled, this was, well it felt amazing, here she was queen, and here she could tell him exactly how she felt without really giving anything away.

_No dawn, No day,_  
_I'm always in this twilight,_  
_In the shadow of your heart,_

_Ooooh (x8)_

As she crooned from her perch on the bar, the audience turned in unison and she sang to them oh yes she sang. Then the powerful beat faded with only a harp and a piano remaining and a lucky patron helped her down before she moved forward with startling purpose.

_I took the stars from my eyes,_  
_And then I made a map,_  
_I knew that somehow,_  
_I could find my way back,_

She reached Tuck right at the pause as if she'd planned it perfectly and hell maybe she had.

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too,_  
_So I stayed in the darkness with you,_

Her voice became his anchor to the world as her fingers dragged along his cheek and her eyes bored into his. Tuck's mouth dropped open for the millionth time that evening as she blew him a kiss and threw a wink at an equally floored FDR before practically bouncing to the stage during the pause. Someone was shouting cat calls, others cheered the display and she swore she heard a few defeated groans as well.

The band burst in again as she turned and continued her hearts unwilling, but unstoppable plea. Her eyes never leaving his storm grey pools. She crumbled to her knees, pointing out to an unseen crowd as she tipped her head back and pushed her voice as far as it could go. Her chest heaved as she stood and finished out the next two verses. As the song began to close she pulled her skirt from her hips and tossed it. She was too drunk on the heady feeling of pure female power that she didn't see Tuck fold the light material over his arm as she spun around the stage in perfect pirouettes, despite the boots she wore. Her arms lifted and spread as the music faded and only the harp and piano played again. She let her hammering heart slow as she lowered her arms and dropped her head when the final note rang. The crowd was all, but silent as the entire Pub went dark, signaling the end of the concert.

Suddenly the patron's thundered to life as the lights rose and Chloe beamed. "Thank you! Thank You friends!" She hollered and Justin rushed her, twirling her in his arms with pure joy. The crowd called unrelentingly for a second encore and her guitarist set her down as he whispered in her ear. She nodded with a beautiful grin, before grabbing her water bottle from the edge of the stage. She took a purifying sip as she motioned for the crowd to quiet. "Ok, ok, I think we have enough time to give you one more. Yeah Jack?" Chloe asked the pub's manager and the lights on stage dimmed so she could see over the crowd.

"Anything…For Lilith Goddess of the stage!" Jack called out and the crowd yelled its agreement.

"Awesome! Ok then this is a little song of theirs we love to play to blow off steam and lighten the mood. Enjoy", Chloe stated brightly as she took the microphone in hand and moved the stand to the side.

Tuck was still reeling even though she laughed and hollered as the guitarist moved forward and she turned to him. She rested her arm on his shoulder and bringing the mic to her lips. She began snapping her free hands fingers and tapping her feet to a yet unheard rhythm as she started to sing once more.

_(Kiss with a Fist)_

_You hit me once_  
_I hit you back_  
_You gave a kick_  
_I gave a slap_  
_You smashed a plate_  
_Over my head_  
_Then I set fire to our bed_

As the first verse ended unaccompanied, a pounding drumbeat broke through and she turned to the crowd. The whole time she kept her arm on her band mate's shoulder as he artfully followed the drums. Kissing her closed fist she teasingly punched her band mate in the cheek. She then stepped away as Tuck's inner beast bristled at the display, despite her easy smile and upbeat attitude. She bounded around before taking another drink of water as the guitar played its solo and then she quickly came back in to finish the song. "Thank you, we are PASTED ON!" Chloe hollered before introducing her band mates. The crowd continued their cheer up to the point she exited the stage with the sole purpose of sitting down for a minute and changing out of her sweat soaked clothes. She never heard the door open the first time as she changed. She was feeling delightfully exhausted and entirely thrilled as her changing room door opened again and FDR entered.

"Christ woman you cook like a dream, you dance like a star and you sing like an angel. I just wow, WOW! Is there anything you can't do?" FDR laughed as she finished pulling on her t-shirt behind the room's privacy screen.

"Well handsome I do believe I cannot fly" Chloe retorted in a sing song yet breathless tone. She dashed from behind the screen and vaulted into his outstretched arms. "So you liked?" she inquired, all bubbly, giggly, and girlish.

"What kind of question is that?" FDR replied with a quirked brow. "Yes, very much so Lilith, Goddess of the stage", he teased before setting her down. He looked around the sparse room as she went back behind the screen to pick up and pack her clothes. "Beautiful I think you gave poor Tuck Tuck a heart attack with that _Cosmic Love_ performance", he sighed lightheartedly.

"He can't hear us can he?" she questioned apprehensively as she returned to stand in front of him with her bag on her shoulder. He assured her he was out of earshot and talking to her band mates out in the pub. "I know FDR, I know, but I had to and I…" She murmured. The words failing as she followed FDR's eyes to the mirror behind her and her bag dropped to the floor with a thud. Scrawled in her own blood red lipstick were the words. *Be seeing you real soon Mia, loved the show -Blake*. Below the text was a picture of Chloe reading a paper on the front porch of her home, taped to the glass. "Oh god no no no, fucking hell NO", Chloe shrieked, slamming a clenched fist into the glass. The force sent a small bubble of spider web cracks across the mirror.

FDR moved to hold her up as her knee's buckled and her previously good mood vanished. She looked broken; her eyes hollow even as the remnants of her make up shined. "Hey, hey I got you. I've got you", he cooed soothingly into her hair as Tuck rushed the scene.

"What's wrong? I heard yelling", the brit asked in a blur. His eyes flicked to the mirror, "Who's Mia? Bugger that, who's Blake? And why is the mirror shattered?" Tuck demanded stepping back as FDR rose and Chloe followed refusing to relinquish her hold on her partner's shirt until he handed her off to the brit without a sound.

"Tuck she did that!" FDR replied warily and the brit's eyebrows shot up as his partner took out his IPhone to capture the scene. "We need to go, NOW! She comes with us. We will get her car tomorrow." He stated with a no nonsense tone. His partner nodded, lifting Chloe into his arms with a hand under her knees the other cradling her back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face against the crook. She fought to breathe through the pounding of her heart and the pain in her no doubt bruised fingers. She remained quiet, frozen in unbroken silence. You were beaten if you even thought about telling someone else of Blake Ross. At least that was the conviction he had pounded into her just five years ago. She knew her silence worried them, but she couldn't help it. All the horrible pain of that time left her wasted and her new-built albeit brittle self-confidence shattered. Slowly she just shut down and lulled by the strong beat of Tuck's heart and the soft heat of his skin, she gave up her fight to stay conscious and promptly passed out.

"Bollocks she's wrecked mate; do you know anything about this?" Tuck asked as he pointed to the mirror from under her knee.

FDR shook his head, pulling the picture from the glass and taking a paper towel from the dispenser. He wet it down in the small side sink and went about wiping the message from the mirror. Streaks of the lipstick remained, but no words were seen. He called it good and grabbed the stray lipstick tube from the counter with the handkerchief from his breast pocket. They may be able to pull a print from the plastic after all. "I'm going to go talk to the band and try to explain this mess, take her to my car will you? I'll be there in a minute", FDR mumbled tiredly as he slipped the wrapped tube in his pocket.

Tuck carried Chloe to the car, making soft shushing noises as she whimpered in her sleep and her face burrowed further into his neck, if that was even possible. He slid artfully into the spacious shot gun seat all while she still clung to him. When he moved her to rest in his lap she grumbled something incoherent, but didn't wake. He couldn't help, but chuckle softly at her pissed off expression until she relaxed and fell deeper into slumber and the nightmare of her memories.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK **

Her shriek of pure terror and pain rang through the open air of Tuck's downtown flat, pulling the two men from their hushed conversation. FDR let his friend rush ahead, flying up the stairs in record time, he himself at his heels. She had fallen from the bed and was currently pressing herself into the far corner. The two men stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of her, hair flying free, stray tendrils pasted to her cheeks, clinging to the tear smudged makeup lingering there. Her eyes were wild and unseeing as she was trapped in the memory of the day when her ex had shown his true colors. Tuck took a tentative step forward and she flinched. Her hand poised to defend as if she held a blade and he blanched, just what had happened to her, where was the woman he knew? "Bastard!" She spat suddenly, "don't touch me!", she added in warning with a vehemence her partners had never heard from her as she drew herself to full height, her back sliding against the wall.

FDR moved slowly around to face Tuck, "buddy listen to me", he whispered and Tuck flicked his eyes sideways letting his friend know he was paying attention. "She's sleepwalking we need to calm her down so she will wake up, don't touch her till she makes contact, I think she's going to try and bolt!" FDR sighed, this situation was about to get worse if only so it could get better. He hated that they were ganging up on the woman he considered a sister, but just the sight of her broke his heart.

The brit gave an imperceptible nod and purposefully stepped forward even as his hands dropped to his sides, but she wasn't anywhere close to relieved. She wasn't seeing him as Tuck. In her mind he was Blake and she had to escape. Her hands clenched into fists and she made her move, she ran swiftly forward only to crash right into her partner. "Fucking asshole! Let me go!" Chloe screamed even as FDR crept up behind them. She threw a right hook, which Tuck deflected easily. His arms wrapped around her and the contact was enough to drain every ounce of fight she had left. Her knees buckled, her partner bracing her as they sank to the floor. "Please," she implored, "Please let me go", she wailed softly, beating her smaller fists against his chest.

FDR sat down behind them and as Chloe collapsed against his friend's shoulder, he began tracing his fingertips along her back in soothing circles. "Hey, hey Chloe easy, it's us", he murmured as her sobs tapered off into whimpers and sniffles.

"Just us", Tuck added in affirmation of his friend's words, pressing her tighter to his chest and feeling the pounding of her heart calming down to a normal pattern. Air left her lungs in a rush as she blinked and pulled back. "Hey darling", he whispered and nodded to FDR with a small smile over her shoulder and shared in his mate's sigh of relief.

The man Chloe had nicknamed handsome fell backwards with an even bigger sigh. Shaken by the episode he and his friend had just witnessed. "Beautiful you had us worried", FDR mused light heartedly as he sat back up with a sad smile. He watched as Tuck continued rhythmically running his hand over her hair and began drying her tears even though they mixed with her makeup.

Chloe's hand covered his, it was an intimate gesture, but she just didn't care. Her nerves so fried she couldn't even begin guarding and schooling her actions. The wetness on her cheeks made her bristle and she hung her head. Her shoulders shook with dark rueful laughter and her partners exchanged weary albeit amused looks.

"What's so funny luv", Tuck asked, honestly wanting to know.

She sighed in his arms as her forehead rested on his shoulder. "I promised myself I'd never cry, not for any man", Chloe whispered and she knew they would want to know why. There was no backing out now, after this display they deserved the truth. "Fuck all, that wanker has enough of my tears", she groused with a snort and rocked back on her heals so she could see both men. She grasped both of their hands as she closed her eyes and breathed a low strong and calming breath. When her lids fluttered open, they were both looking at her with all the love, trust, and patience two partners, no brothers could have for a sister. "Guys I have a sad and painful story to tell", she intoned in defeat. She felt so exhausted, but she wanted anything other than more sleep. Sleep meant dreams and dreams meant nightmares.

"No kidding", FDR blurted warily, but she was too tired to give him sass for the comment.

"Just let me shower and change ok, meet me downstairs with some tea and I'll do my best to explain this", Chloe sighed and they both smiled and nodded in response. They rose together and as she made her way to the bathroom downstairs Tuck and FDR Headed to the kitchen.

**Next chapter you'll find out the real story. I'm going to be evil though, I really want to know what people think about the story. The first part of it is complete, but I'm currently writing a continuation and reviews will keep me going ^_^ So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review I might not post so quickly without them... And I did leave you at a bit of a cliff ~_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS! To all my reviewers, followers and favritors (word? yes? No?) Oh well it works ^_^ I must also give props to Nowhere-Kid95 for giving me the push to post this thing at all. So mad shout out Liv! **

**Warnings: A lot more swearing, this gets epic, Blake is a real psycho (I think I've seen to many criminal minds), but I digress. **

**I do not own This Means War ;_; Other than that, enjoy!**

Tuck busied himself with filling a kettle and his partner sat at the bar with his head in his hands. "Buddy I know you have a date with Lauren tomorrow, but let's leave that fight lie. No Lauren tonight Chloe needs us", FDR sighed as he looked up and Tuck had turned to start the stove.

"Got it mate, bugger all that was scary yeah, just what did that tosser do to her?" Tuck replied with a nod. He swore to himself, he'd probably kill the sod if given the chance. He turned back to the tea, following the direction of FDR's eyes as the lilting tones of a mournful, but equally beautiful sound filled the apartment.

She was singing a song from the gig, one they played with no special intro. The two men in the kitchen couldn't help, but stare in wonder at the depths and heights of her voice, entranced once more in her siren song. The water stopped as the tune changed and they saw her step into the spare room, wrapped in a fluffy white robe. She didn't turn to them, simply continued to sing with all she had. This was going to be hard and the singing soothed her broken confidence. She'd started singing the song she'd said had meaning and just paying attention, her partners knew it to be true.

She sang through the first chorus as she mechanically pulled out a change of clothes from the bag they had brought from the pub. She looked at them then and with a sad smile stepped back into the bathroom to change. She didn't close any doors though; she respected them too much to insinuate that they would look. Not to mention they seemed to really enjoy her singing so she gave them a chance to hear her better.

At this point she was walking towards them with her eyes closed. As the song would have paused, her eyes fluttered open. She sucked in a breath and rocked back on her heals. "Please luv, keep going", Tuck murmured when she looked a bit embarrassed. FDR nodded emphatically and she giggled.

"Ok, just give me a minute", Chloe stated shyly. She practically skipped over to Tuck's sound system. She found the song on his IPod, having put all of her favorites on there at some point or another. Finding just the instrumental track she pressed select and then paused it before the tune began. Deciding to lighten the mood before she crashed and burned, she pulled Lilith, her inner goddess from the corner of her wounded psyche. _They want a show, good I will give them one, _she thought with a snort. "Gentlemen! For you and for you alone I will sing solo", Chloe stated, facing them with a flourish.

Her boys grinned, "Hey Lilith, Goddess of the stage", FDR Jibed with a smile and she heard Tuck laughing in the back ground as he went to grab a bar stool for a front row seat.

"Hey yourself Handsome, Tuck Tuck" Chloe acknowledged their attention, with a mock curtsy "Normally I reserve this level of epicness for the stage and Sassafras so count yourselves lucky", she added pointedly and they both raised their eyebrows. "Now before I make an utter fool of myself", she held up her hand and mimed swearing in as if she were in court, "I promise to explain why this is so important to me." She sighed, "Nothing like a good lyric bender to sooth the soul", she mumbled honestly and her boys nodded in understanding. If this was what she needed to open up they'd listen gladly. She began to shake her shoulders and bounce from foot to foot to quell her amped embarrassment.

"Go to it then luv we are all ears", Tuck responded and she nodded starting the music. She spread her arms wide and began tapping her foot.

She sung through the first few verses while standing still, mostly. Her arms moved with a deft perfection as the music began to rise and her voice rose in conviction. Here and there she would point and clench her fists as she raised her arms. When the chorus sounded she began bouncing from foot to foot and spinning in circles, keeping to a seemingly blocked off area like it really was a stage.

The two men listened intently as she bared her soul. They were equally shocked to notice that despite the sorrow, the pure emotion in her voice, she was smiling! She felt so free even if just in this moment, pretending she had no past and therefore no story to tell.

Her partners continued to pay rapt attention as she sang and danced like she was alone and when the last verse came her eyes opened. She knew they were intent on her actions and if she was honest she knew her singing was so powerful of a performance b/c she did have a past. She had pain and heart break to fuel her.

The song ended in an epic display and a last push of her well used vocal chords. She bowed with true showmanship and even as tears streamed down her cheeks and her chest heaved, she smiled. Her partners stood with a rousing applause and she beamed. "Alright boyos I really need that tea my throat is ragged." She informed and with that Chloe was back. The kettle sounded behind them and she bowed with a smirk as FDR laughed about perfect timing.

** SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK **

They let her fix the beverage to her liking, waiting for her on the worn leather couch in the TV area. She took a long sip of the hot, but not too hot liquid as she padded over to them. Deciding to sit b/w them she settled into Tuck's arms as FDR turned to face them. She set her mug down on the coffee table; Tuck had already begun to massage her shoulders in support as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I suppose it's time I told this story to someone other than my therapist…" Chloe murmured, feeling brittle.

"It's ok beautiful were right here with you", FDR replied taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll just start at the beginning", Chloe reasoned and began to tell them how she met Blake and how she fell head over heels in love. "He was smart, charming, sweet so sweet and not too bad to look at either", she stated with a small smile.

"You married? Huh Chloe Ross" FDR laughed trying to keep the mood light.

"Lilith, Lilith Ross", Chloe interjected with a sad smile and FDR looked puzzled.

"Lilith is our Chlo's real god given name mate" Tuck replied with a pointed look at FDR.

She couldn't help, but laugh, "Tuck Tuck 1 Handsome? Lucky he's got such a purrdy face", Chloe drawled, patting her brother type on the head. They stuck their tongues out at each other as Tuck's rumbling laughter bubbled in his chest right through her back and into her gut, lingering with a slow burn. She sighed and melted back against him, the situation was still lighthearted, but oh she hadn't even gotten to the good part. "I was in love alright, set to be married that is until I found out he was a liar, a cheater and all around arse", she intoned, grabbing her mug and took a long sip.

They could all feel the tension in the air and Tuck knew this was about to get worse. He felt her sharp pull of air and squeezed her shoulder's. FDR had scooted closer as she gripped his hand. "I tried to leave and let's just say he didn't he didn't like that. I landed one punch, he… he cracked 3 ribs and broke my jaw", She whispered, flinching as her partners gasped. She had to set the mug back down; her hands were shaking so bad, even the hand FDR held, shook. "I don't even know how he explained that away, paid off a doctor or two is my guess", she snorted and found herself getting angry as she told them even more. They found out that this wasn't the only time he'd put her in the hospital. In fact during her captivity he'd sent her there 2 more times. "Any time I tried to leave he'd shackle me to… and…and before he beat the shit out of me he…he'd…", but she couldn't finish. Her eyes glossed over and they were gripping her hands and shoulders so tight. She ripped her hands free from FDR's grasp and covered her eyes so she didn't have to see the hurt, the gut wrenching pain in her brother type's own eyes. At least she was facing away from Tuck and looking back, she knew it was the darkness that allowed her to continue.

Her voice had gone and she spent the next minute or so turned into the couch away from both of them. "I can't… I can't do this", Chloe sobbed as Tuck rubbed her back and FDR squeezed her shoulder. She felt close to hyperventilating and she tensed when they both murmured that it… and I quote, it will be ok. Her anger rose at the words and her body unfurled like a dangerous and predatory wild animal. "You! Neither of you have single fucking clues", she growled, "You want to know how sick this gets? I'm Mia too alright? The name means: mine… Get it? The wanker had the absolute arrogance to fucking name me, his!" She shrieked, her heart rammed against her ribs and tears coursed down her cheeks, still she looked wild and poised to strike, but her partners held her anyway.

"Oh Chloe, our sweet sweet Chlo", Tuck whispered, heartbroken at the state she was in. "No more tears yeah? The sodding wanker's got enough right darling?" He soothed and thank god she started to relax.

FDR grabbed a tissue from a spare box on the coffee table and brushed it against her cheeks, she smiled, sad and broken, but she smiled all the same. "There she is", he stated as he balled up the tissue before handing her a fresh one to finish drying her tears. "Hey beautiful", FDR cooed softly and she giggled quietly.

"Hey handsome", Chloe whispered and her hand covered Tuck's at her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to do this luv, I know you're wrecked, but how did you get out?" Tuck asked slowly, but quickly adding, "might give us some idea as to the state he's in yeah?"

She looked to FDR who smiled and nodded. It was a valid question and his partner was right, it might give them a clue about what they'd be dealing with.

She gave a tentative chuckle and found the laughter almost calming. "When it began he kept me in one room. Restraining me at first and then only locking me in", Chloe sighed, her eyes closing; she actually did feel quite tired. Even though they didn't seem it, she was sure her boys were too. "Eventually he let me wander the house, believing he'd broken in his pet." She huffed with a snort.

"You weren't though, were you?" FDR chuckled, starting to see where this was going.

She smiled and shook her head. "Not in the least, but I let the fucker think I'd gone right Stockholm on him", Chloe laughed ruefully. "Sorry I drop a lot of f-bombs when he's concerned…"She sighed and they laughed again. The action was becoming easier and she found her hands steady enough to grab her mug of tea and drain it.

The brit couldn't help hold his breath at her soothed murmur, when she drank her tea. The beast in his chest stretched and then curled in. The dang thing was practically purring, it was a happy beast, oh yes it was. "All good darling, he deserves as many of those as you can give him", Tuck stated and FDR nodded in agreement.

"One day he forgot to lock the front door and I neglected to remind him." Chloe continued before standing, stretching sore limbs and letting them take in new strength. She snuggled in b/w her boys again, her ankles resting on FDR's leg while her head nuzzled against Tuck's chest. She heaved a great yawn before, "That morning he thought I was making him breakfast, when he wasn't looking…" she stated with a pause for dramatic effect. It was high time she put a little humor back in this story.

"What did you do beautiful?" FDR urged.

"Right, don't leave us hanging darling", Tuck agreed, trying to let her have her moment, she deserved it after all.

"I hit him over the head with a cast iron frying pan and made a run for it!" Chloe intoned with a shrug, as if it was what anyone would do, given the chance. She let out a hearty chuckle as they snickered.

Tuck couldn't hide his smile at the thought of his friend with a frying pan as a weapon. "Let's get you to bed then luv", he offered as she yawned again while he traced his fingers along her back and FDR played with her ankles in a teasing manner. She was wearing the brit's shirt, a great big, well-worn t-shirt; he often wore to work out. He'd noticed this earlier, but hadn't really thought about it. He'd seen her grab clothes from her bag so she must have taken it before now, why didn't that bother him? Why did the thought of Lauren wearing his shirt not excite him as much as it should? He shook his head to clear it as Chloe spoke.

"Can we stay? Just till I fall a sleep?" She asked hesitantly. Chloe was so comfortable and warm and she felt sure that in her boy's strong presence the nightmares would be kept at bay.

Tuck looked to FDR who shrugged and said he was ok with that if his buddy was. It was almost a challenge as if daring the brit to say no. "Of course darling", he replied slowly, giving a FDR a glare to which the man just shrugged again. He settled into a better position and pulled Chloe closer to his chest in response.

FDR just smirked; he shouldn't play his friend's this way. Especially Chloe in the fragile state she was, but he aimed to win he and his buddies little game. If he could get his friend's to admit their feelings in the process, it was all the more better.

The two turned the TV on with subtitles and a low volume so as not to disturb her. "Thanks guys", Chloe murmured softly, trying not to purr as Tuck pulled her closer. For the first time since the breath at the start of her gig, hours ago, she felt her lungs relax and she let herself succumb to sleep. She never even stirred when they carried her to the spare bedroom. FDR pulling aside the comforter before Tuck laid her down.

**There you go, Blake's a real piece of work huh? As always please review review review. The story kind of flits b/w the movie and the tale of Chloe, which is what I'm going for. I won't leave you hanging too long. I'll probably post again in the next couple of days. Reviews, PM's and the like are incentives for quicker posts of course lol ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter YAY! Thanks to everyone again and keep those reviews coming. Tuck is so far in denial it isn't funny... Its kind of sad really, but he gets there in his own time. Chloe doesn't help with her fear of wrecking their friendship, but eh I'll let you read.**

**I do not own This Means War ;_; **

She woke feeling strangely refreshed, pushing back the covers and after a good long stretch padded to the kitchen in search of her boy's. FDR was sprawled out on the couch with an arm draped across his eyes. She felt suddenly giggly and elated, her partners had stayed, and they knew of her past. Yet instead of tossing her aside like Blake had always said people would, her boy's stayed. She glanced higher to see Tuck fast asleep and…Oh god… shirtless! She bit her lip as her heart sped up at the site. It was a site she'd seen, but that was before she'd fallen for the handsome rogue and now, now it made her cheeks pink and her breath stall.

Doing full body shiver to exercise the feeling, she decided not to wake them. Last night had been rough and not just on her. Instead she went back to her room for her IPod and headphones. She wanted to cook them breakfast! There was nothing like waking to the smell of pancakes. She liked to have music while she cooked, but that didn't mean she had to wake them.

FDR began to stir, but it was Tuck who woke first. She didn't see him as he made his way to the kitchen. She had almost her whole upper body in the refrigerator, trying to grab an ingredient she needed from the back. He chuckled, noting her foot tap and the shake of her hips. He waited as she finally got what she was going for, but she turned away from him so he continued to go seemingly unnoticed. She was humming along to the music as she stirred the batter in the mixing bowl before moving to check the ones that were already cooking. She flipped them, and then deciding they were done slid them onto a plate.

She placed the stack in front of him, syrup and butter had already been set out in preparation having been what she was going for in the fridge earlier. Her fingers artfully pulled the headphones from her ears, before putting them and her IPod aside, "Tea, Tuck Tuck?" Chloe inquired without even looking.

"You knew I was here?" the brit replied with an unseen raise of an eyebrow. Her head nodded as she poured the last of the batter onto the griddle. She had started the kettle before he answered the question and he knew the sound would probably wake up FDR, but after his comment last night the fact didn't really bother him all that much.

She took a calming pull of air, "The sodding wanker had horrible timing when it came to checking on me." Chloe answered, turning towards him. "I learned to be very aware of my surroundings", she finished. What she didn't say, however was that she was almost always hyper aware and on edge when the brit was around. Her body attuned perfectly to his presence.

FDR had woken at the sound of their conversation and moved towards them with a lazy stride as he rubbed his eyes. Neither man had a shirt on and it made Chloe feel amazing that they had such an easy and strong relationship. She couldn't help the girlish blush that crept up her cheeks as she turned to check the pancakes.

"What's all this then?" FDR inquired taking a seat next to his partner at the bar. Tuck placed a spare plate in front of him as Chloe turned with the last stack of pancakes to fill it with.

The tea kettle chimed and she quietly moved to take it from the stove before answering. "Just a thanks for last night…" she whispered as she poured the steaming water into two mugs and pouring coffee into a 3rd for FDR, she'd set out earlier. Turning, mugs in hand she placed them before her partners along with a box of bags for steeping. "It was a hard story to tell and I'm sure it was painful to hear…. So… so thanks", Chloe finished worrying her bottom lip and turning from them to grasp the counter top for support.

The two men eyed each other wearily and before she could say another word they were at her side. FDR pulled her into a hug as Tuck rubbed her shoulders, "Chlo darling, please think nothing of it", the brit intoned and she relaxed a little in their hold.

"He's right beautiful, were all family we'll always be here for you", FDR concurred and he felt her smile against him.

She couldn't help her wish for this moment to never end. _Even when you two are at each other's throats for a gorgeous blond?_ She questioned inside her head. Drawing in a lungful of air, she looked up at FDR and smiled, giving him a chaste peck on the cheek. She turned to Tuck and did the same, "Eat, Eat it's getting cold", Chloe scolded, shooing them back to their food. She noted their looks and offers for her to join. Shaking her head before picking up her mug, taking a sip and then saying, "I already ate, it's all yours." She brought the mug to her lips as they ate and batting her eye lashes she purred, "I must say though I do feel a bit over dressed!"

FDR nearly choked on what he was chewing and Tuck spit out the mouthful of tea he was currently drinking. She calmly set her now empty mug in the sink, walked around the counter and lifted her shirt over her body as she stepped toward the spare room. She tossed the shirt in Tuck's flabbergasted face and told them to, "Eat your hearts out boys", Chloe drawled with a seductive tone, before striding into said spare room wearing, nothing but hot pants and a sports bra!

FDR, finally able to speak twirled his fork against his plate before taking a sip of the coffee she had made; just for him knowing he liked it better. "I think Lilith just crashed the party!" he laughed as he set his own mug down.

Tuck nodded weekly looking down at the heap of fabric in his lap. Her scent clung to every fold and the beast in his chest was having a heyday rolling around in it. This wasn't good, what did that knowledge mean? Should he give up this fight with FDR then? No, no he liked Lauren, Chloe was a friend, besides that, did she even think of HIM as anyone more than a good friend and trusted partner?

After the confusing exchange the two men had finished eating and had managed to clean up as Chloe walked back out, dressed in jean shorts and a flowing dark blue top. Tuck had left for the upstairs bathroom and FDR was waiting for her in the kitchen. She was upset, when her brother type told her Tuck had his date with Lauren and she was to go with him tonight, but hid the fact well.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK **

The next few days passed in a blur even as tensions raised b/w her partners. At first she flip-flopped b/w FDR's and Tuck's place b/c of their rule about not telling Lauren about knowing each other and she refused to be part of their game. She finally just offered to stay at Nana's. Her kitten was already there and her room was unoccupied, she wouldn't be in their way then. Neither seemed to like the idea, not wanting her where Blake could get her without them being around. She seemed to get angry at that. Well aware of their need to be big bad protectors, she still insisted that she could handle herself just fine. There had been something freeing in her recant of her past to them and she felt stronger despite what they witnessed the night of her gig. Reluctantly they agreed when things began to heat up with their pursuit and Lauren might be going to their respective houses at the end of their dates.

"This is completely unethical you know that right…" Chloe entreated as she walked into ops to see FDR watching Tuck's date. As of yet she didn't know how far they'd both gone, thinking they only tracked each other and the places they took this woman to. The blonde was smiling and cheering as she drove a shiny red Camaro around a race track. Tuck seemed to be just as thrilled with her happiness and the simple ease in his features made her heart hurt.

FDR didn't answer her as he maneuvered an unmanned surveillance plane into position. "Did he just give our bird, the bird!?" FDR exclaimed and indeed the brit had, she noted with a small smirk as her eyes flicked to the screen.

Chloe couldn't help the burble of laughter as she watched Tuck take aim and shoot said bird out of the sky. "Well there goes a priceless piece of CIA technology, have fun explaining that one to Collin's", she remarked with another laugh and a ruffle of her brother types hair before she walked out. He grumbled something after her that she didn't quite hear, being that her feet were on automatic as she made it back to their office.

As the days passed she really wanted to sit them down and have a yell. She'd caught another date, well two more since they'd each had one. The force they were putting into this was laughable and sad, she felt sorry for Lauren. Part of her wondered just how much her partner's would hate her if she told on them just to end this thing. The way Tuck openly mooned over the blonde seemed like a cover, for what she wasn't sure and she never asked. FDR fought back just as hard, even bought a dog to earn this woman's favor. When she walked by the ops room the next couple of times and saw that they had done much more than follow each other's dates, she went on a full tilt rage bender!

"This is fracking ridiculous!" she groused as FDR drove her to Nana's. Chloe was mad as hell, having found out the lengths they were going to, to win Lauren's heart. FDR winced at the vehemence in her tone. "I'm not sorry Franklin!"

He blanched; she never used his real name, never. Unless she was really mad and I do mean REALLY. "I thought you'd be on my side, you know, considering…" FDR warbled plaintively.

She flashed daggers at him, "You two have ops running ragged and Collin's at my throat, Mine FDR! I have to write the reports for this you know", Chloe retorted, rubbing her temples.

He nodded in understanding and finally, "I'm sorry Chloe", FDR stated, breaking the silence. "Tuck said you pretty much took his head off! And... And that you're leaving?" FDR let the response hang in the air as she looked away and he knew she was trying to hide tears.

"Just going back to the old office, as for Tuck… I slapped him!" Chloe remarked blankly. She remembered the argument like it had been yesterday… The fact it had been a day earlier than that made the memory no less clear.

**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK**

_"TUCK! What the hell?" Chloe barked, shoving a stack of papers into his hands._

_"Darling what's wrong?"_

_"Don't darling me! I don't even expect this of Franklin, but YOU!" she cried, exasperated, pacing back and forth as he turned the pages. He seemed at a loss for words as a dawning of realization crept over his features. "You bug her home, her HOME Tuck, where can she be safe? Herself? Tell me!?" _

_"Is this about us recon-ing Lauren or Blake recon-ing you?" Tuck retorted, regretting the words the second they left his lips. Her eyes flashed in shock and hurt and anger at his audacity. His expression was pained and sorry as her palm connected with his cheek with a resounding smack. _

_"You two Morons almost got me fired! Collins…We agreed it was best for me to go back to the old office and I…I should go…"Chloe hissed then tapered off into a whisper as she turned from him. _

_He tried to call back that he was sorry, but she paid no attention as she walked from the room, tears tracking her cheeks._

**END FLASHBACK END FLASHBACK END FLASH BACK END FLASHBACK END FLASHBACK END FLASHBACK**

The memory faded as she doubled over covering her eyes with her hands. "I shouldn't have to take this FDR…. I won't watch the best thing I have crumble before my eyes and how dare you two even ask me to", Chloe ground out and having unbuckled her seat belt dashed out of the car before he'd fully stopped.

Nana was waiting for them and wrapped her in a tight hug as Chloe ran into her arms. Letting her go when the hug ended, the older woman flashed a weary look at FDR who simply pulled the passenger door shut and drove away.

**Thoughts? Chloe gets mad and more stressed before this story resolves, but it was fun to write an angry bad ass chick lol. This chapter followed the movie a bit more. It does a little back and forth. Its kind of a short chapter, but I'll probably post again tomorrow. As always review review review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my readers, faveoriters, reviewers and followers. This chapter was fun to write, Chloe goes nuclear! It's AWESOME! Lol Enjoy!**

**I do not own This Means War ;_; **

Collin's had given her the day to work from home after Chloe had fallen apart in their boss's office. The fact left Tuck and FDR at a loss for words when she finally strode into their own office. "I need your signatures, for your last mission, to obtain and question Ivan Sokolov", Chloe told them in a no nonsense, all business tone. She looked tired, but perfectly put together in a soft grey pantsuit with a baby blue blouse and platinum accessories.

She dropped the paperwork on their desks and waited as they both reached for pens to sign with. "Hey Chloe it's your birthday tomorrow right?" FDR asked tentatively as the two agents handed over their respective packets of paper. "We should celebrate, right Tuck?" He offered with a shy smile, trying to gauge her mood. Her eyes passed b/w them as if waiting for Tuck's answer.

"Course we should mate. Where and when Chlo? You are the birthday girl!" the brit stated cautiously albeit brightly. He felt soo terrible as he knew FDR did and was eager to try and mend the tatters of their broken friendship.

She steeled herself and though she felt slow warmth in her heart at the thought they had remembered and had agreed to celebrate together she found the feeling strangely hollow as well. "I can't, I have a date!" Chloe replied simply, walking out of the room without a backwards glance. She made it back to her office and shut the door before bursting into tears as she fell to the floor. Information was sensitive in her line of work and for that she was thankful. It meant her office was sound proof and no one could hear her sob.

The two partners were left gawking as she had walked away. "We are going on that date!" FDR rumbled his voice dangerously low.

"No mate, she'd kill us!" Tuck sighed. The beast in his chest souring at the news, it felt frustrated, he knew, though he still tried to deny it.

"She won't know we're there, we can just stake out the building." FDR offered and Tuck seemed to mull this over, when his partner added, "Look we didn't even like the idea of leaving her alone at Nana's I'm sure as hell not letting her go on a date alone!" he grumbled, "Not while Blake is still out there."

The brit nodded in begrudged agreement. Things had been even worse b/w them since Lauren, as it turns out was pulling out all stops as well and they were both in what FDR called, full scale prevention mode. Keeping Chloe safe however, was just as important as their game turned war and he was willing to set it aside for the next two days. The beast perked up at this and nodded its agreement. It wanted Chloe safe again and if Tuck was honest he'd come clean with the revelation as to why.

"I'll go clear it with Collin's and get the paperwork. You're right about one thing; she'll flay us alive if she finds out!" FDR stated before leaving the room.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK **

At 8 pm on the dot Justin showed up at Nana's door, asking for Chloe. "Justin! Hey!" Chloe stated brightly, wrapping the lanky brown eyed guitarist in a quick hug. She was wearing killer heals and actually matched his normally taller frame. Unbeknownst to her FDR and Tuck waited just down the street, ready to follow them.

He returned her hug and led her out of the house to his car. Tuck clenched his own jaw as the beast in his chest, snapped its jaws at the sight of who it was going on a date with Chloe, but he remained silent even as FDR gave him a knowing look. They followed the red Convertible in a rented beige Sedan so she wouldn't recognize it. The agency preferred black SUV's or Van's so it seemed like a pretty good choice to go unnoticed.

Her hair flew around her face as they navigated in the topless car. As they reached the club, she tried to force her spirit's to lift, but part of her still wished she had accepted Tuck and FDR's offer. Black supple leather encased her legs and a deep blood-red, diamond studded, and black lace embellished corset encased her curves. She looked amazing and her black, strappy heals had a wicked edge to them that left Justin almost speechless as she stepped from the car, almost. "You look breathtaking angel", the guitarist gushed twirling her around till she felt dizzy.

"Thanks Justin, I feel…I feel…" Chloe tried to say, but the words wouldn't come. Who was she trying to kid, even this outfit didn't make her feel any better after the last few days she'd had.

He looked at her quizzically and she inhaled tiredly before leading him inside. She assured him it was just stress from her job and to forget it. As they entered the building she swore she saw FDR sitting in the parking lot a few rows back, but dismissed it. Assuring herself that they, as Tuck was probably with him, would never have the nerve to be as rude as to recon her date.

As it turned out her whole band showed up! She had left that part out on purpose, letting them think this was a real date. Half the night had gone by uneventfully and having felt bad she left the club to call FDR. Hoping they weren't busy so she could invite them to join. They hadn't seen her leave the building, so they didn't know she was in the lot scanning cars. When she saw FDR pick up his phone she felt her inner furry explode. "You…you arrogant ASSHOLE!" Chloe shrieked into the phone.

FDR pulled it away from his ear to late, but she was so loud Tuck had heard the exclamation clear as a bell. "Easy, easy Chlo what's wrong?" He inquired, trying to sound as innocently curious at her outburst as possible. Truth was he was starring right at her and she him. Dear god was whoever said the quote; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right. She looked poised to kill, but what made him swallow nervously was the fact that she didn't move.

His mouth went dry at the sight of her, all coiled anger and deadly beauty. The brit was contemplating what to do next when her voice came over the phone, low and dripping with venom, but still dangerously calm. "Is Tuck there… with you?" Her voice was steady almost conversational, but it still had a razor edge quality to it.

The brit gulped, but still leaned over to speak. Better to admit it and have all her fury now than her utter hatred if she found out later, right? His side of the car was thankfully covered in shadow and so hid him from her scathing glare. "He…here…" Tuck called into the receiver nervously and she growled.

"I'm not an idiot you pricks; did you think I wouldn't find out?" Chloe inquired honestly. Did they really think that little of her, that she was that stupid? She heard balks and sputters on the other end and in that moment she yanked Lilith out of hiding and flashed them a wicked grin, full of evil intent, but breathtaking to behold. Her tone was deadly as Justin stepped up behind her, "So bored you needed a show, FINE!" Chloe purred before turning and grabbing Justin by the collar and pulling him flush to her body. She sealed her lips with his, long and hard. When the kiss ended and Justin just blinked breathlessly, she turned in his embrace to her partners and flicked them off, "Go home", she heaved into the phone.

FDR paled at the "show" they were treated to, puffing out a long held breath when she pressed end on the call button with a purpose and model stomped back inside with Justin in tow. "That went well", he groused with an even heavier sigh.

"Bugger off mate, that was a disaster, I told you we shouldn't have gone", Tuck replied as FDR moved to turn the car on and pull out of the lot. FDR grumbled in resignation as they made their way home.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Timidly she stepped into her partner's office the next day. She felt embarrassed and sorry for the way she had acted the night before. "Hey…" Chloe murmured softly, ducking her eyes even as they both looked up from their computers. FDR smiled nervously and followed Tuck's lead when the brit stood. "I'm sorry", she whispered, worrying at her bottom lip.

"Were the ones who should be sorry luv", Tuck replied gently and FDR nodded in affirmation. "What can we do to make it up to you?" he asked sincerely and was rewarded with a shy smile.

"Come to my gig next month?" Chloe said hopefully, raising her eyes to see them. Her boys exchanged relieved looks. Neither of them expecting she'd even talk to them, never allowing themselves to imagine she'd want them anywhere near her gigs. She started to shift excitedly and FDR raised his eyebrows. "You know when that girl called my stage nickname?" She inquired slowly and they nodded motioning her to continue. "Well her name is Alexis, daughter of a backup singer, all around good kid. Anyway she put a video of us up on YouTube and it got so much attention that Jack wants us for a repeat at the Pub, possibly as regulars!" she stated brightly and Tuck rushed her, picking her up and twirling her around the office.

"Beautiful that's amazing!" FDR called as Tuck set her down on her empty desk and her heart broke a little at the thought that they hadn't removed it.

"Of course we'll be there darling!" Tuck stated happily. "Chlo we are sorry for last night, we're worried about you, that's all luv", he apologized honestly and FDR chimed in with a similar statement.

"I know, I know my boys worry", Chloe murmured and held up her hand when they looked to respond. They let her continue as she looked almost thoughtful. "It's just…I'm so tired, tired of watching my back every time I want to breathe, tired of you two fighting and I was so so happy that I finally had something good to tell you, I just…I just snapped last night." She informed softly. Her words wouldn't stop their little war, she knew, but she had to try.

FDR moved to her side and Tuck stepped back a bit when his friend moved to hug their partner, but she deftly gripped the brit's shirt, pulling him back into the embrace and he let her albeit reluctantly. "Sorry beautiful", her brother type responded and pulled back, raising his brow. "So guitarist boy is pretty cute, you going to see him again?" FDR asked, all sage brotherly concern, deciding to raise Tuck's ire after noting his reaction to the show last night.

"As if that's any of your business", Chlo replied, hopping down from her perch as they both backed away. She stepped into the doorway and as they watched her go she turned to them with a smile. "Besides… Justin already has a boyfriend!" She laughed, practically skipping from the office.

"How does she always get the last word like that?" FDR chuckled and Tuck just shook his head. So not only was the date a fake, but the kiss as well. FDR had to hand it to her quick thinking. If she had wanted them to be jealous and/or sorry for over stepping that certainly did the trick without any strings. As they both packed up for the night he suddenly remembered something. "Tuck about Nana's tonight?"

"Yeah? Who's car we taking?"

"I'm sorry buddy it's not going to work tonight…"FDR informed slowly and Tuck looked shocked. "I'm taking Lauren…" he added in explanation. In the end Tuck had left upset and FDR wasn't feeling much better about the exchange.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Chloe blanched when she saw FDR walking up the drive, Lauren in tow instead of Tuck. She wiped her hands on her apron before removing it and hanging it back in its place. She was furious; FDR had said nothing to her about bringing the blonde.

Nana was talking to them and she strode up behind the three with purpose. "Oh this is my cousin, Chloe this is Lauren", FDR intoned with an expectant smile.

"Nice to meet you", Lauren stated brightly.

Chloe found herself hating her instincts. They told her Lauren seemed nice and genuine, yet still she felt a little sick at the thought of having to get to know her. No matter who won this bet, she would undoubtedly still be involved. "Pleasure to meet you. FDR a word?" Chloe inquired sweetly, taking the pie from FDR's hands and pulling him forward by the wrist. Nana just shrugged and led FDR's date out to wander the grounds.

Back in the kitchen, Chloe was pacing angrily, "How could you? I told you I wasn't going to be involved in this", she growled angrily.

"Sorry Chlo forgot to mention it"

"Bullshit!" Chloe spat, "This is a not a game anymore Franklin." She added storming out of the kitchen through the house and out into the yard. Her cellphone rang and she pulled it from her pocket. "Hello", she said over the line.

"Hey Chlo what are you doing?"

She wanted to lie to Tuck and say nothing, but after last night she didn't feel right about being dishonest. "I'm at Nana's…" Chloe murmured, bracing herself for the backlash of his ire.

"You're…wait what? I'm gonna kill that tosser", Tuck answered, fury plain in his voice.

"Tuck please don't be mad, I didn't know", Chloe begged, her voice high and almost winy to even her own ears. She squeezed her eyes shut in trepidation of his answer and it didn't disappoint, by the way it made her insides clench and squirm.

"That just makes it worse luv," her brit replied quietly before hanging up the phone.

By this time FDR had reached her and spun her around, but before he could speak she wrenched free of his grasp. "I cannot believe you Franklin, Tuck is pissed, he wants to kill you and I just might let him!" Chloe hissed before stomping away. She had no logical excuse to get out of dinner and had reluctantly stayed as long as appropriate. She ducked out when she had the first chance and thankfully FDR hadn't made a scene at her urgency to eat and run. She sped out of the drive way as tears threatened to fall and rain began to splash against the windshield. This was a mess, she didn't know how this whole situation could turn out ok. It was like they weren't even fighting for Lauren anymore. Like her partners were just trying to out perform and one up each other. She felt like it had been that way from the start, but she was to wrapped up with her ex's return and her own nerves about confronting them about it. As she made her way to Tuck's flat she tried to think of what to say, should she try to end this right now, tell him how she felt and hope for the best? Was she strong enough? Would he listen?

**I was thinking of making this chapter longer, but I'm being evil again. I'm also trying to give myself time to work on the story's 2nd part... Let me know what you think. Please review review review it only takes a moment and I promise to show the courtesy of taking your opinions into account. Yes the story is written already, but it's not un-editable I've already made many changes and fleshed scenes out better...makes it more enjoyable I think ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again everyone! I love that you love this story! **

**I do not own This Means War ;_; (do I need to say it every chapter? Oh well I will, no need to get sued lol)**

**ENJOY**

It was a literal downpour by the time she reached Tuck's door. She knocked at first, huffing angrily when she received no answer. _Jeez, men, so moody,_ she thought with a grumble. She knocked harder, still nothing, "Tuck please!" Chloe cried, she was now soaked to the bone, but resolved just the same. "Tuck I know you're in there… Please I'm drowning out here", she shouted, nothing. "I'm not leaving here until you talk to me and your arse is the first one I'm haunting if I die of pneumonia!" she sing- songed and just as she was about to knock again he opened the door. "Oh thank god', she heaved, lowering her arm and stepping around him into his apartment.

"Bit dramatic luv?" Tuck inquired as she sat before him, dressed in his clothes and toweling her hair dry.

"Got you to let me in didn't it?" Chloe retorted and he couldn't help, but laugh. Said laugh lightened the mood and they began to talk about anything and everything that didn't have to do with FDR or Lauren. She lost her nerve, she liked this. The way they were so easy around each other and she couldn't risk losing that. If she knew for a stone cold fact that he'd return her feelings…, but she didn't She suspected, sure, had hoped, of course, dreamed, no doubt about it, but she was never 100%. Because of that and the nagging fear of losing her only non- actually related friend, she stayed quiet. He never asked how the dinner had gone, but she was sure he knew she had stayed. She also knew she was sure to face hell when he decided to give it to her at the knowledge.

She had fallen asleep during the old BSG marathon they found on TV and was currently dosing lightly, stretched out with her head on his shoulder. He sighed heavily as she slept against his side, what was she doing to him and for that matter was he happy about it? Again the idea of just letting FDR win crossed his mind. Should he then take his chances with telling Chloe he was starting to have feelings for her? Especially when he had an important date with Lauren tomorrow? The beast in his chest nodded and snorted happily, perking up entirely too much for his liking at the prospect. Carefully after a long moment of simply watching her, he hefted her into his arms and headed for the spare room. He forcefully beat down the beast in his chest, having decided to go on that date. Some part of him knew it wasn't right, that he was doing it more for the fact he didn't want FDR to win than to actually gain a relationship with Lauren. He didn't listen to that part however as he left the room and pulled the door half closed. When she got up the next morning he resolved to be gone, that part told him it was like running away, but he was too caught in this fight with FDR to listen to it.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

She woke to the sound of her phone and blearily rose to answer.

"Hey Chloe", FDR chirped, sounding all too pleased with himself.

"What do YOU want?"

"Ouch Chlo, I just wanted to tell you last night went really well, I think she'll choose me!" FDR informed happily.

"I care b/c?"

"I thought you'd be happy, one step closer to you and Tuck, right?"

He sounded wounded and she honestly couldn't bring herself to care. "Don't be an idiot Franklin, nothing you did was for me and never I mean NEVER think I'm stupid enough to believe that it was!" Chloe spat before hanging up the phone. As she did so, she noticed a note on the counter from Tuck.

_Chloe,_

_Had to go, stay as long as you need to, going to Lauren's tonight._

_- Tuck_

She crumbled the paper and threw it at the wall with a frustrated yell. If she had tears she would cry, but instead she just walked back into the spare room and fell to the bed, beating her fists against and screaming against the mattress. Eventually she left, she needed to be able to get ready for work the next day and she didn't have any work clothes here. Stupidly the thought of what Collin's would think if she showed up in Tuck's clothes, entered her mind and she had a little laugh as she drove back to Nana's

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

She stepped into her partner's office to hear them shouting at each other.

"I love you?" FDR inquired with venom, "Nice words to get the girl."

She stopped dead, Tuck loved Lauren? No it wasn't… it couldn't be true. They continued to bicker; her boys agreeing that no matter what, their friendship was done. For the millionth time that week she walked back to her office to cry. She'd been sitting in the dark with her head resting on her desk unable to concentrate when FDR burst into her office.

"Heinrich is here!" FDR shouted flicking on her light.

She blinked slowly, seeing stars in her eyes. "What?" she mumbled as he pulled her to her feet and began leading her from the room.

"Heinrich is here, we need to get Tuck", FDR exclaimed, shoving a picture in her hand.

The photo was grainy, but it was Heinrich all right. And wiping her suit jacket over her shoulder's she began to follow her partner instead of being dragged by him. FDR turned to her as she got in his car. "Chloe I'm sorry", He blurted suddenly.

"Later handsome, later", Chloe replied, motioning for him to drive.

He smiled when she used his nickname and sped forward with a quiet nod. They reached the restaurant in record time and both strode in with an air of confidence. Lauren looked positively ashen, "Um Tuck this is FDR and Chloe right?" she stated with a nervous smile, giving Chloe a weird look.

Tuck grew angry and tense at the look Lauren gave her and she tried to keep from blurting sorry. He stood and took Chloe's hand, squeezing it a little too tight in warning before bringing it to his lips. The action made her flinch, but she saw no remorse in the brit's eyes and she would have retreated if not for FDR's hand on her back. Her partners then shook hands with barely restrained anger, insulting each other with faults Lauren had given at the start of the relationship until the blonde was so uncomfortable she'd left for the bathroom.

"It's Heinrich, he's here, we need to get on it", FDR said plaintively when Lauren was out of earshot, even as Tuck glared.

" Couldn't just loose like a man could you", Tuck returned incredulously.

"Please listen Tuck, it's true", Chloe wished that she'd had the picture to show him, but she'd stupidly left it in the car. She'd expected a more reasonable Tuck, but the man before her was nothing like her brit.

"Chloe sod off!" Tuck growled all the while staring down FDR.

She gasped and reeled, feeling like he'd just punched her. "Tuck…?" Chloe whispered in shock, tears pricking her eyes. She squashed the tears, but she still felt winded, he never yelled at her, never. FDR glanced her way, feeling his anger rise. Tuck had every right to be mad at him, but not Chloe, what had she done? At the remorseless look in his partner's eyes, said anger flared and before she could stop him he hauled off and decked Tuck square in the jaw. "FDR, no!" Chloe squeaked, looking b/w the two unsure of what to do. She loved them both like brothers, but this was getting out of hand. "FDR NO!" She cried louder as he threw a stray, but impressive steak knife at Tuck. She saw his eyes flash focus at her cry and the blade sank into the chair behind the brit, inches from his face.

Tuck propelled into FDR and that's when it really began. They managed to ruin the restaurant and send patrons fleeing with the show. If they hadn't been fighting and destroying public property it might have been a fun demonstration of their skill. Part of her wanted to rush b/w them to see if they'd stop, but she'd felt the crackling energy surrounding them and she knew they needed to let that out. Only feeling sorry that it was in a posh restaurant that they were doing so as she kept an eye out for Lauren. She tried to stay out of the way, but when FDR throttled Tuck right next to her, they careened over the railing taking her with. As one conglomerate they crashed into a table, she was surprised to note Tuck had grabbed her and rolled mid-fall so he would take the brunt of their impact. She blinked and pushed off of him as FDR grumbled at him.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance"

"You're having a laugh mate; I've been your only friend!" Tuck groaned, turning toward FDR.

"Guys", Chloe whispered as she noticed Lauren standing not 5 feet away.

"You two know each other?" Lauren yelled angrily and the two men looked warily in her direction. It wasn't as much a question as a statement, which she repeated. Tuck affirmed it slowly and Lauren was well passed angry. "What was this? A game, see who could get the girl first?" she accused and when they tried to talk over each other she huffed causing them to quiet and look her way again. "I trusted you…" she said in wounded tones and stalked from the room.

Chloe folded her arms and looked just as pissed, "Stop acting like spoiled children, fighting over a shiny new toy, we're women, were people not objects!" she growled before running after Lauren and leaving the two men exchanging looks of shame. The blonde turned to face Chloe as she caught up to her outside. "Lauren wait." She called.

"I'm not going back in there", the blonde said evenly and Chloe nodded in understanding.

"I get it, really I do, but please think about giving them a chance, they sometimes act like idiots, but honestly they are the best men I know." Chloe entreated and Lauren seemed to think it over.

"I think I need to go, clear my head, let things settle, but I'll think about it" Lauren answered truthfully. She was standing next to her friend's car, whom she had called from the bathroom to pick her up.

"I think we can help with that", Heinrich laughed as he and his men surrounded the two.

Chloe paled and Lauren looked confused, asking her if she knew them. "You could say that", she replied slowly before one of the men gripped her arm and yanked her off her feet. She struggled and yelled as another man did the same to Lauren. She tried to kick at Heinrich, but the German simply turned and sucker punched her in the gut, winding her.

As the two partners stepped from the restaurant bruised and bloody, Tuck's phone began to ring. "Ah Lauren", he answered and FDR had him put the call on speaker. When they both tried to talk over each other a chilling voice sounded over the line. Heinrich had Lauren, Lauren's friend, and Chloe.

"This is all your fault!" FDR grumbled, needing someone to blame.

"My fault, bugger off mate I met her first!"

FDR growled, "Heinrich kills either of them I will never forgive you"

Tuck stopped mid stride, "Chloe…" he whispered. So focused on their fight, he'd let himself forget, the German had her too.

"Yeah…her… you ass" FDR mumbled, he still felt mad, mad b/c Tuck wasn't the only one guilty in this situation. Mad b/c he'd been more than happy to push things this far and damn the consequences.

"Mate I…." Tuck tried, but his partner waved him off. It was almost a sorry, almost, but not really and yet the brit let it slide.

"Save it…they make it to the warehouse they won't come out and neither will we." FDR sighed, telling him to take the next available vehicle.

Thankfully that ended the exchange as Tuck procured the next car from valet and they followed a GPS tracker FDR had placed on the blonde.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

They were driving down the road in Lauren's friend's convertible bug, one of Heinrich's partners in the front seat and Chloe with Lauren in the back while Lauren's friend drove. Black SUV's pretty much surrounded them, leaving only the left side open. "You ok", the blonde whispered when Chloe stirred.

She nodded, holding a finger to her lips, as she pulled a gun from her waistband. Chloe checked the clip before replacing the gun. They would need any hidden advantage they could get and smartly the blonde had remained silent albeit wide eyed.

"Who are you guys?" Lauren whispered again, trying to keep the goon in the front seat from hearing them.

Chloe gave a small resigned exhale, "We're CIA, Tuck and FDR are my partners…" she replied softly and Lauren nodded numbly. Before the blonde could respond further, the agent's well trained ears heard a car coming up beside them on the open side and reared forward in a blur. She wrapped her arms around the thug's throat and squeezed with all she had. When the jeep reached them she had pushed said unconscious thug out of the car and climbed into the front seat. "What took you so long", Chloe yelled with a smirk as Tuck pulled up beside them.

The brit flashed a grin as FDR jumped into the back next to Lauren and Trish, Lauren's friend, screamed. From the backseat her partner hoisted the blonde into the Jeep and made a jump himself. "Chloe!" her brother type called with his arms out as Tuck sped forward a little and tried to keep the vehicle steady.

"Sorry about this", Chloe murmured to Trish before she lunged for the other vehicle, FDR barely managing to catch her. Lauren called for Trish from the front seat and without hesitating she pulled the gun from her pants. She shot out the front left tire, causing the tiny car to swerve away from the chase. She turned back into the seat next to FDR who was giving her an incredulous and bemused grin. "What?" She asked with a laugh, "Just b/c I don't normally go on missions doesn't mean I haven't had the training…" She added smugly as Tuck turned into a parking garage.

Two of the SUV's followed, bullets flying at them as they tried to out maneuver the cars, "Tuck!" FDR and Chloe called as a stray whizzed passed and shattered the windshield. The brit exchanged seats with Lauren, telling her to drive. Suddenly she swerved around the corner and he almost fell from the jeep. Chloe lunged between the seats without thinking and FDR grabbed her around her waist giving her the leverage to pull their partner back in.

As he was forced into the vehicle and Chloe ducked into him, he took aim over her shoulder and effectively removed the SUV directly behind them. "Thanks Chlo", Tuck breathed and Chloe caught Lauren's amused glance as she maybe lingered a little too long, but she didn't care for the moment.

"I missed this, us", FDR stated with a huge grin.

"I missed us too!" Tuck affirmed with a chuckle and a change of his gun mag. Chloe settled back in her seat as they turned onto a side street and then the highway as an unknown SUV joined their chase. She grinned despite the situation, happy to have her boys back. They all heard the car behind them coming up fast and she rounded in her seat as her partners tried to get a shot.

"FDR!" Chloe called, having found a gas can behind the spare tire. She handed it to him knowing he had the better arm. Her partner threw the container and it lodged under the SUV's tires. "Now!" she yelled and as one the three partners took aim and fired, flipping the vehicle with the force of the gas explosion. Suddenly the Jeep reeled and skidded before a drop off. None of them having paid attention to the block off they had screamed through earlier.

FDR and Tuck were trying to convince Lauren of each other's merit when Chloe yelled for help. She'd been thrown from her seat and was currently hanging from the foothold. "Shit! Chloe!" her partners yelled. FDR flattened to the seats and reached for her hand. She took it gratefully and as he began to bring her up Tuck had gripped her other arm to help.

"Thanks" Chloe breathed; when she was seated in the back. As she looked past, she saw Heinrich barreling forward and immediately alerted her partners. They all stepped out of the Jeep and she stayed with Lauren as the guys moved forward and tried to shoot through the SUV's wind shield. "Bullet proof!" Chloe screamed as the vehicle continued forward. Lauren yelled for them to shoot the headlights as the two hung back and watched the men crouch into position and fire.

"Who do I chose?" Lauren cried as the two agents came running for them.

Chloe shook her head and answered, "I can't make that call, they are both the best men I know, either one of them is a worthy choice…" Her heart hammered as Tuck and FDR fell to the ground on either side of the highway and Heinrich's SUV flipped toward them. The agents were each motioning for Lauren to come to them and as Lauren made her choice, Chloe wedged her eyes shut and fell to the ground, wrapping her arms over her head.

**I can't be evil *sigh* Not much of a cliff, but don't you just want to smack Tuck around and tell him to stop being such an idiot! I mean really... LOL As always review review review. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off Thank You to everyone! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. ^_^ This is a bit shorter of a chapter b/c the Movie's involvement ends here and I wanted a clean break. Don't worry you will see Chloe's ex next chapter when this whole mess starts to resolve itself... **

**I do not own This Means War**

As the dust settled and a chopper whirled overhead, Chloe found herself covered by a warm strong body. Tuck had yanked her to his side during the crash and she felt her heart tear both at the elation that Lauren had indeed picked FDR and at the pain her brit would be about to feel b/c of that. "Thanks…" Chloe whispered. She felt like there was so much more to say as he moved to stand and helped her up in turn. Her eyes flicked nervously to where FDR was holding Lauren and asking if she was ok. She hid her pained expression by holding a palm to her forehead and the scrape that was there as Tuck's eyes followed hers.

Lauren and FDR stood as Chloe stepped away, mumbling something about giving them their privacy. The blonde was giving Tuck an apologetic look and in that moment Chloe felt sorry for her. No one wanted to have to tell someone they didn't feel THAT way about them. She slowly made her way to the ambulances that had shown up and climbed in at an EMT's prompt.

Not 5 minutes later FDR and Tuck were at the door while Lauren waited patiently in the background. The EMT left for a moment to check something and give the agents a little privacy. "Hey beautiful", FDR whispered, placing a gentle hand on her knee as she puffed out a breath and her head rolled in their direction. Her eyes were closed and she looked exhausted, like she was so close to a breakdown that it was taking all she had to hold it in.

"My boys are lucky I have no energy or I would knock your heads together!" Chloe groaned even as her eyes fluttered open, her lips quirking ever so subtly. They both gave a small chuckle and although it was sheepish they both smiled as well.

"Chloe we are so sorry darling", Tuck stated somberly, finally speaking. He was cut and bloody and still a gorgeous sight to her eyes. Suddenly she sprang forward and wrapped her arms around both of them.

She wept silently against Tuck's shoulder as the three stood in a tight embrace. FDR stroked her hair and Tuck rubbed her back as they simply held each other for a long moment. "We are so so sorry beautiful", FDR reaffirmed as he kissed the top of her head. She giggled quietly as her tears began to taper off.

"Oh my boys, my boys", Chloe whispered, leaning up and kissing them both on the cheek. "Please don't ever…" She entreated and they nodded emphatically before she could even finish, "I want to yell at you soo bad," she informed eying them with a mocking glare and they hung their heads.

"We'd deserve as much luv", Tuck sighed.

"We'll take whatever you need to give us beautiful…." FDR acquiesced.

They both looked questioningly at her as she pulled back, braced for a whole hell of fury. After all she was a force not to be reckoned with when she was mad; as they knew from her blow up at her birthday date. "I…ugh, I'm so tired and frustrated b/c you're my best friends, I love you guys, I could never stay mad at you, Chloe babbled even as FDR quirked his brow.

"So you're mad that you can't be mad?" Her brother type laughed and she scowled.

"Don't push your luck handsome", Chloe groused and they all laughed. "Promise me something?" she sighed.

"Anything luv"

"Family forever…. I don't think I can make it without you guys." Chloe sniffled and they both moved to wrap her in a crushing hug.

After the hug the EMT had returned and ushered the two men to a separate vehicle and as her eyes lingered on them Lauren stepped in to sit beside her. "Hey…" the blonde called softly and she answered with a small smile. "I can't help, but feel a bit sorry for this…" Lauren stated with an apologetic grimace.

"Please don't, you were as much in the middle as I was…" Chloe offered. "They are both very important to me. FDR is like a brother…. I don't think you will, but hurt him and you'll have me to answer to!" she finished and at her grin Lauren shook her hand and they both began to laugh quietly.

"I can see you all are very close, I'd never want to disturb that, but I hope we can be friends?" Lauren stated cautiously and Chloe smiled brighter, letting the blonde know she'd like that. "So how long have you had feelings for him", she asked, catching Chloe watching Tuck again.

"Since…wait, what? How do you …" Chloe whispered and Lauren leaned in conspiratorially with a smirk and a girly giggle. She grumbled and closed her eyes when the blonde put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Why fight it anymore? It might do her some good to have a woman to talk to this about, even her therapist didn't know and hell her therapist knew more than most. "I'd like it if we met for lunch… You're right, but I'm afraid with everything that's happened that's all I can give you at the moment", Chloe replied with another small smile and the blonde nodded in understanding. Said blonde then handed a business card over; she always tried to keep one or two in her pocket. You never know when you might need one.

The EMT cleared both of them after dressing the cut on Chloe's forehead and she watched tiredly as Lauren left to talk to the guys. She felt awkward as she stood by the ambulance, wondering if she should head to the SUV's yet or wait it out. FDR had brought her and though she was sure Lauren wouldn't object in the ride along; she still eyed the bunch of company cars with more than a little promise.

She was sure Collin's had sent them as rides should they need. After all with the news chopper still whirling overhead she was quite sure the boss new of their situation and had sent them ahead. She finally gave in and went to talk to the other agents even as they all had phones to their ears, no doubt trying to get a handle on this mess.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

Back at the other ambulance FDR greeted the blonde with a hug and a soft kiss as Tuck paid rapt attention to the EMT looking him over. Only to perk up as his buddy inquired about the women's conversation with their partner.

"All I'm at liberty to say is; I think we're going to be good friends…and she's drained…" Lauren stated quietly. She let out a tired breath of her own as they looked over and noted the hunch of Chloe's shoulders, the nervous shift in her feet and the way she almost refused to look their way, before heading off to talk to the agents who had just arrived on the scene. "She's trying to be strong, but honestly I don't know how she's standing and not a weeping mess!" She added with a small shake of her head.

"I'm glad you will be friends, I don't know how she's put up with just us idiots for so long." FDR replied honestly. He felt happy to have Lauren, happy to have his friend's back. He knew they had made some amends to their partnership with Chloe, but he still felt there was more they could do. He turned to Tuck suddenly, "I say we plan a party for her, belated birthday maybe, we could have it at Nana's…invite her band!"

"Brilliant mate!" the brit exclaimed and Lauren clapped her agreement.

"Oh guys that's awesome! Any girl would love it… wait, her band? She plays?" she inquired with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Lead singer, voice of an angel that one…" Tuck interjected a bit wistfully, looking in their partner's direction. The blonde gave FDR an amused smirk, to which he grinned and said they'd talk later.

Chloe strode to them and suddenly the brit stood from the edge of the vehicle. "I'm, I'm gonna go unless you need me here and don't worry Sanders is taking me to Nana's…" She informed trying to keep her exhaustion from showing. What she really wanted was a peaceful night's sleep in Tuck's arms. Right now though she'd settle for just a bed and if that meant Nana's so be it.

"Sure you'll be ok luv?" Tuck inquired before he could stop himself. "Right then, yeah we got everything here." He added as her eyes skittered to his and she gave a pained expression before she could stop it.

She promised them it was nothing a good night's sleep wouldn't cure. She handed Lauren a small scrap of paper and turned to leave without a backwards glance even as fresh tears pricked the corners of her eyes. They watched her go, her partner's wanted to stop her, but Lauren held out her hands. Telling them quietly to let her leave and they did albeit reluctantly.

**Sorry it's short I'm working on revamping what I have for the next chapter and I'll post as soon as it's ready I promise. In the mean time review review review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This save for Tuck, FDR, and Lauren is all me so I'm very excited to know what you think. Blake kind of explains his absence up till now...Kind of, just makes him even more of a jerk, but that's the point isn't it? lol **

**I do not own This Means War**

**ENJOY!**

That night she had her first good night's rest in what? A week? Pushing the cover's aside she greeted the morning and her kitten like old friends. FDR had taken to calling the little ball of grey The Fras and she loved that he nicknamed her cat and loved the cat itself. Even as said Fras shoved its little wet nose in her face to let her know it wanted something and NOW. "Ok ok, just let me get up at least", Chloe groused as she sat at the edge of her bed and the kitten at her side continued to yowl.

After her morning routine which included feeding The Fras and a call to work, she took to the swing in the back yard. Collin's had given them all next week off to recover and rest up and she fully planned on enjoying it. Her cell phone rang through the quiet and she was thankful she hadn't forgotten to add Lauren's info. Had the caller been unknown she might have missed it, she was always screening her calls.

"Hey Chloe, sorry hope I'm not calling to soon…" Lauren stated cautiously, but brightly.

One swing, one beat, and two, "No not at all, I feel loads better after a good rest last night." Chloe answered slowly as her bare toes dangled in the grass. "I hope you're calling to get together b/c honestly I'd love to talk to well another woman for once you know…" she babbled and thankfully Lauren chuckled. She needed to talk to someone and besides her therapist she really only had Tuck and FDR. They set up a time to meet together where Chloe was already and she was thankful Lauren had agreed. The location, after all would give them a sense of privacy.

Little did Chloe know Lauren had good, but ulterior motives. She'd promised FDR her help with the party and that always meant more details about the guest of honor. She'd showed up at Nana's right on time and more than ready to talk. The blonde definitely had a way with conversations; she asked all the right questions and would only accept appropriate answers.

They talked about everything, from both of their jobs, now that Lauren knew about the agent thing, to when and how hard Chloe had fallen for Tuck. "I think that's more honesty than my therapist gets and I just met you!" Chloe said with a stunned and slightly pained expression.

"That's understandable, I promise this stays b/w us ok", Lauren replied and took a small sip of the iced tea Chloe had made for them. The other woman had nodded solemnly as she took a pull of her own drink.

"I trust you and its good, I think to have someone else… another woman to talk to" Chloe returned as they both stood. They shared a brief hug before Lauren left and promised to talk again soon. As the blonde was leaving the burgundy haired women's cell rang.

"Hey Chlo", FDR murmured over the line.

"Hey handsome, just got done having girl talk with your lady…" Chloe chirped as she once again lounged barefoot on the swing outside.

"Yeah, how'd it go?"

"Fine, she's nice I think we'll be good friend's", Chloe answered.

"That's great Chlo", he replied happily, "hey I was going to ask, what are you doing Wednesday? Tuck wants to have an old samurai movie night."

One swing, one beat, and two; "Nothing that I know of…" Chloe replied after a time.

"Great we'll plan on yah then"

"K laters" Chloe stated as the call ended and heaved a sigh. Swinging in the small breeze was so peaceful and she found herself sleeping after a while.

She was dreaming that much she knew b/c there was no way this could be real. Someone had pulled the sheets back and a wordless moan passed her lips as Tucks fingers traveled from her ankles to mid-thigh. His lips were soft and warm as he kissed her cheek then her throat. Neither had said a word, but that was ok right? Right…b/c damn did this feel good, damn had she wanted this for so long. As his hand snaked in, her eyes snapped open and she realized that it wasn't Tuck, but Blake with one hand b/w her thighs and the other over her mouth to silence her feeble protests!

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

She woke with a terrified shriek, almost flipping the swing. She was momentarily thankful no one was home to hear her as she gathered her wits before stalking into the house. She'd almost forgotten he was out there, but it was just like him to wait, to make her do the hard work and come to him. He was with it enough to know making his own move wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. She was sure he knew who she had become and the danger she kept at her side. Though her friendship with her partners had become much more than just the idea of keeping the agents close for her protection. Quietly and mechanically she changed into jeans and a hoody over her simple cami. Slipping on flats she breathed a calming breath when her cell rang. Without thinking, without even checking, she answered it.

"Hey baby"

"Blake? How the hell did you get this number?" Chloe sputtered and hissed, her fingers clenching around the phone.

"Is that really important…I must say you have built a wonderful life here, beautiful home, nice family, and your two very own guard dogs that never leave your side" Blake mused a hint of anger in his voice.

"Jealous?" Chloe smirked "Like you said they never leave my side can't blame a girl for wanting something good to look at…" Chloe retorted thoughtfully.

"So agents Foster and Hansen are just eye candy then", Blake replied, letting the statement hang, letting her work out its implication.

"Leave them out of this," Chloe growled.

"Make me..." Blake teased and she almost laughed at the petulance in his tone.

She was desperate to get off the subject and steer the conversation away from her partners. So she asked the one thing she really wanted an answer to. "Why tell me you're here then wait till now to actually do anything? Honestly I forgot about you." Chloe inquired, knowing the statement and her musing tone might set him off.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Maybe…are you going to answer my question?" Chloe needled. She was playing with fire. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she was done being afraid of him.

"Waiting for the right moment letting you get comfortable…"

Chloe snorted, "Always had to be the center of attention."

"As much fun as this is…I'm done waiting, you know where to find me."

The line went dead and as she slipped her gun into her pants she knew what she had to do, where she had to go. He'd never said she couldn't alert her partners and she really wanted to talk to someone before the end, if it was an end at all. Maybe it should have been, but the choice of who to call wasn't really that difficult. _If this is the last call I make then…then Tuck,_ she decided mentally and with resolution. It rang and it rang and she felt close to a heart attack when he finally answered.

"Hey Chlo, what's up darling", Tuck rumbled and she relaxed on the other end.

"I just wanted it to be you"

"Chlo?"

"If…if this is my last call I wanted it to be you", Chloe sighed, fighting tears, she resolved to be angry instead, she was going to deal with that wanker once and for all.

"Darling what are you…?"

"Do I need to spell it out? I'm going home …This ends tonight!" Chloe ground out before clicking the end button. He was smart, he'd put two and two together. Her phone rang and when she didn't answer, she knew the brit would call FDR next. She made her way to her car and squealed out of the drive. At least she let them know…she wasn't that stupid that she'd go alone without the promise of back up. True she felt strong enough to handle her ex, but she needn't be foolhardy about it.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

"SHE'S WHAT!?" FDR bellowed and Tuck repeated slowly everything Chloe had said. "She's going to get herself killed!" he added, trying to calm down enough to be understandable.

"I know mate, but I kind of get it and she didn't have to call did she?" Tuck replied and FDR grumbled in resignation. They hung up after deciding to meet up at FDR's place, which was closer. The brit had been calm on the phone, understanding even of Chloe's decision to get this over with. Honestly he felt nothing of the sort. He knew she was a capable agent and could handle herself, but he wanted to protect her, wanted to be the one she leaned on. The beast in his chest was looking at him almost expectantly, as if to ask him if he was ready to listen to it yet. Tuck almost sighed, ashamed it had taken so much for him to actually listen to what his heart had been telling him all along. He had no time to dwell on it though as he went to quickly change and grab his gun, hoping like hell this would somehow turn out alright.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

Making it to her home faster than she planned, she nearly hyperventilated in anticipation of what she was about to do. She stepped out of her car. This had gone on long enough and though she wished her past would have just left her alone, she was glad to end it just the same. Her phone rang as she opened her door and steadied her gun. She hit the answer button and slid the phone in her pocket as she stepped inside. She knew it was either Tuck or FDR on the line and she could almost feel it in her bones that there was more to this, but still. In the small case that this was where her fate was to be decided she wanted some form of witness to her death. Just around the corner, sitting calmly in her living room was Blake. Her heart jumped and she fought for words as he stood with a gun aimed at her chest.

"Long time Mia…Long time", Blake mused with a grin and she found her voice and her anger even in the face of his threat.

"Call me that again and I will end you…" Chloe growled even as he stepped forward and she retreated.

"Oooh feisty, you know I like that…" Blake purred and she cringed. She didn't know why she didn't just shoot him. He seemed to sense her indecision and in a blur he knocked the gun from her hands and had her pressed against a wall.

"Asshole, let me go", Chloe yelped, but all he did was laugh and bounce her face against the plaster, effectively knocking her out. He made sure to check her pockets and leave anything he didn't like or need behind.

**So...? Thoughts? Please please please review review review! I did leave you at a cliff *evil grin* **


	10. Author note

**Hello all, have I givin you all my love an undying affection yet? Seriously it feels amazing to know you love this story and I'm glad to say the second part is going smoothly. LUV YOU ALL!**

**Schuneko**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was able to get this ready sooner than I expected. Kinda b/c it worked to cut it off before the part I'm working on. ^_^**

**I do not own This Means War ;_;**

**ENJOY**

Tuck and FDR had listened to the exchange with seething anger. Even though they knew her best chance was for them to track the two and get her at a second location, they didn't have to like it. Tuck was gripping the arm rest so tight FDR thought he might break it in two. The brit was practically snarling with inward and just barely controlled emotions. His heart was screaming; it wanted Chloe safe, right here, right now, in his arms and it was damn time he got behind that feeling. Instead of pushing it away in confusion and trepidation of what it might mean, like he'd been doing for too long. FDR tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the screen he'd been watching. The brit gained some control, his eyes moving to where FDR was indicating. Their eyes followed the GPS as Blake's car traveled down side streets and highways, eventually leading to an abandoned warehouse. Secretly they had a surveillance team put a sat track on said car and lucky for them the team's hunch on what car that was, had paid off. When the dot had stopped, they began to follow, pushing the limit when they could. Hoping to make it to them as fast as possible.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

When she woke, her hoody and her shoes were gone. She was tied by a length of rope to a rickety wooden chair and she found herself immediately thinking of ways to escape. Blake paced a few feet from her, but she saw no gun in his hands and she smirked. Apparently he thought he could handle her without it. Well, given the chance she'd show him just how wrong he was.

"I know you're awake Mia", Blake stated even with his back turned.

"Bastard I told you…"

"I know I know you'll end me…" he groused turning to her. "This is a last stand baby cakes! You think I care what you'll do?" Blake stated with a sigh, stepping up so he was directly in front of her. His fingertips grazed her bare shoulder to her chin before he turned abruptly and continued to pace.

"Then why am I here?" Chloe inquired honestly as she tested her restraints. She was taken aback by her sudden albeit fleeting, strong feeling of sorrow for the Blake she saw before her. This Blake looked tired and worn. She could only guess as to why when he turned. She stared him down, refusing to lower her eyes as he would have normally made her do.

He reached her with slow intent and a smirk. His hand on her shoulder again. Pressing hard, the action tilted her back, chair and all, as he regarded her thoughtfully. "Old times maybe, maybe something else", he replied evenly and let her drop harshly to the cement floor. He must have missed the old wood groan in protest, but she didn't.

"I don't have all day. So whatever you're going to do, get it over with or let me go", Chloe hissed in frustration and flexed, stressing her bonds. She didn't have time or want time for his games. Part of her wondered if she should have kept her mouth shut and stalled for time. Her heart sped up and sweat threatened to break out on her skin. This was it! He rounded on her and she felt a spike of fear and anticipation as her brain told her, her training was about to be tested.

"Fine!" Blake growled and moved to her with an air of evil calm. She realized he meant to kiss her and for her plan of escape to work she'd let him. She saw his gun tucked into his pants and knew she had to get it. As he leaned in her eyes widened, but he was pleasantly surprised when she accepted, even returned his kiss. She fought to keep from gagging as his tongue slipped passed her lips and she knew this was her chance. He yelped as she bit down hard then head butted him as he blinked in confusion and pain forcing him to stumble back.

She was on her feet in seconds before slamming the chair to the concrete. The splintering wood set her legs free, but Blake was recovering fast. He was coming at her when she kneed him in the stomach as he forced her back. She rammed into the far wall and though it shattered the rest of the chair, thus freeing her arms, the force winded her. He was on her in seconds and she screeched. He ripped her top in half by the straps as she struggled to get away. Her hands were deft and quicker than she knew they could be and as she spun from him she held his gun.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

Having made it to the warehouse Tuck and FDR ran from the vehicle, guns drawn. The site that greeted them stopped them cold. Chloe stood over a slumped and dejected form, gun shaking in her fingers as her ripped shirt slid from her shoulders to pool at her waist. Adrenaline sang in her veins as she split the flimsy top the rest of the way and tore the scraps from her body. It was simple and white, but she felt it tainted by Blake's ripping, grappling hands and she needed to remove it NOW. She kicked the useless material aside even as she shouted for the man she held at gun point to "SHUT UP!"

The two agents swallowed nervously and stepped forward. She turned to them with lightning speed, but the gun stayed aimed at who they now knew to be Blake. She laughed, a giddy and frantic sound, but still nervous as her hand shook harder and she contemplated pulling the trigger. "Told you it ended tonight…" Chloe sneered as if they wouldn't have believed what she told the brit earlier.

"We know, we know Chlo…darling not like this, give us the gun…" Tuck replied calmly and she flinched, recovered and aimed the gun a bit higher. He felt little relief at the fact she wasn't hurt. If anything it seemed her attacker was in worse shape. Though he needed to calm her down, she'd never forgive herself if she actually shot someone like this. Even knowing what he'd done and how he might deserve it. She fired in warning, the sound deafening in the warehouse's empty space. The body before her whimpered as the two agents stilled.

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID FUCKER!" Chloe thundered again, rubbing the gun against the side of her face, her mind was running wild and her eyes held a maniacal shimmer as she looked to her partners. She giggled at the feeling of cold metal against her skin. Her ex had said nothing tangible, but apparently just a sound from this guy was enough to set her off. She saw her partners exchange worried looks and she wanted to yell that she had this, but deep down she knew she was a mess. She was fighting to grasp the shred of control she had left. Part of her knew Tuck meant well and she should listen to him, but part of her wanted to shoot the pathetic excuse for a man cowering before her. FDR had managed to get closer and she growled at him in warning, smartly he backed off, even smarter he let Tuck do the talking. After all, that accent had to be good for something right?

"Ok Chlo ok, tell us what to do luv", Tuck said soothingly, but still didn't move. His chest was, well it was almost a full body ache at the site of her. FDR was closer and would reach her first and maybe that was good b/c all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss away the tears he knew would fall when this was over. Sadly that wasn't an option; she needed a rock to steady her world, not a declaration of love to turn it upside down again.

She was losing the frantic high as the seconds passed and as the adrenaline ebbed she felt exhaustion replace it. Her ex noticed the slight change and as her gun hand began to falter, he started to right himself. "I told you not to move, you sodding wanker!" Chloe cried and before anyone could blink she landed a perfect roundhouse kick and knocked him out cold. Suddenly she looked from the body at her feet to the gun in her hand. After taking a few stumbling steps back, she released the clip and as the two agents rushed forward she fell to her knees with a hand over her mouth. The now empty gun clattered to the floor and she doubled over, fighting the want to just black out. "Can't…can't breathe", Chloe gasped and FDR reached her first with the brit not far behind.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Got you Chlo we got you", FDR murmured soothingly as Tuck reached them. Her fingers clung to his shirt as she shivered. Without a word Tuck removed his jacket and wrapped it around her still shaking shoulders. She ducked further into FDR, embarrassed at her state of undress and he simply kissed to top of her head and held her tighter in understanding. They stayed this way till more back up arrived, calling for the agent in charge as they assessed the scene. FDR wasn't surprised when she was reluctant to let him go. He assured her he'd be right back as she moved to put her arms through Tuck's coat. It was big and warm and smelled wonderful. She held it closed with her arms around her waist, trying to avoid a reaction when she knew it was the brit's own lingering body heat she was cocooned in. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as Tuck inched forward.

A bit sheepishly she let the brit wrap his arms around her. "Sorry I fired…" Chloe mumbled, she felt idiotic and overemotional and at a loss. It was the only thing she could think of to say. Everything else in this situation had been out of her control. At least she had calmed down enough and had enough sense to come to that conclusion. "I wanted to handle this…It was stupid I could have hurt someone…" She added turning away from him as an angry tear fell to the concrete.

"Darling we've all been there… the rush, the frantic high…in the moment. You didn't know what you were doing." Tuck replied slowly, honestly and she snorted.

"Truthfully… I think I did, I really wanted to shoot him"

"And he would have deserved it." Tuck intoned grasping her chin so she would look at him. She opened her mouth like she wanted to argue further and he sighed. "Enough now luv, it's over…"he whispered and her lips closed and her fingers wiped at her eyes as her world fell apart. Try as she might she couldn't do anything to stop it and when the floodgates freed, she let herself fall against him. In the blink of an eye, he was standing and she was draped over his arms, her face in his neck as tears slipped down her cheeks. She just gave up trying to hold everything in and it seemed he understood. Resting his cheek against her hair in comfort, he let her cry. He whispered to her and though he was telling her to let it out, it was soothing b/c he was telling her it was more than ok to do so.

He slowly walked up to FDR "She's had it mate, IA can get her statement tomorrow. I think Collins will understand that", Tuck stated and his partner nodded. FDR shook hands with another agent as Blake was dragged from view. Once he was sure everything was taken care of they made their way to his car. Letting Tuck in the front while he still held onto their partner. Chloe gave a quiet sniffle as she was shifted in his arms. Her fingers clenched harder in his shirt and her face burrowed further against his neck as they made their way to the brit's flat. He felt perfect and she wanted to take advantage even as her tears ran their course and she felt mellower. Due to the situation she decided she could allow herself the indulgence.

"I have never seen her do that! I mean sheesh, sad it took this, but my word, that kick!" FDR stated in wonder and both flashed relieved smiles when their partner chuckled against the brit's chest. Her brother type missed his sharp breath in response to the feeling, but she sure felt it. The beast in residence didn't miss it either!

"Told you I took the training, handsome" Chloe replied; turning so the answer wasn't too muffled. "You got B&J Tuck Tuck? I think I need a pint or 5!" she lamented and her partner's laughed.

"I think so luv, sure you don't need a rest", Tuck answered, eyeing her carefully. The look was so tender, genuine, and caring, she could have wept anew. Her fingers itched to stroke his cheek in awe at the depth of feeling that one look held, but she forced back the urge b/c that was a little too intimate even for the circumstances. Instead she simply shook her head slowly.

"I just need my boys, some B&J and maybe…yeah tea would be good", Chloe replied with honest conviction. Ice cream therapy sounded better than rest, she felt too amped to sleep. The sugar rush crash would see to that issue perfectly.

"You got it darling, ok for a movie then mate?"

"Sure anything for our Chlo", FDR replied and she giggled softly as her brother type brushed a hand over her hair. She smiled at him and for the first time in days he felt it was genuine.

**Ok thoughts? It's shorter than I meant for it to be, but that just means I'll probably post again by the end of this weekend. As always review review review. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok sorry this took a bit longer than I thought it would. They kept writing themselves into situations I didn't want them in yet... It all worked out though. So without further ado.**

**I do not own This Means War ;_;**

**ENJOY**

They made the way back with ease and Chloe didn't protest as Tuck carried her inside. She went to shower as the brit found spare clothes for her that she had left there at some point during the whole Lauren mess and leaving them on the spare bed for her, went to start the tea. FDR called Lauren, letting her know as much as he could and the brit couldn't help, but smile when the blonde promised to call their partner the next day. She also made sure the guys would give her FRIEND anything she needed. FDR smiled as he assured his girlfriend they would and was so glad Lauren didn't seem the least bit jealous of their, more importantly his, relationship with Chloe.

The call ended and the guys were pleased as they began to hear their partner's voice throughout the flat. Tuck decided he liked the sound not just b/c it was a lovely song, but b/c it was Chloe singing. The realization wasn't new nor was the, **told you so**, look the beast in his chest was giving him. It was a soft tune neither of them knew and as she ended she left the spare room to their excited applause. She mock curtsied three times as FDR held up movie selections and she grinned. She picked a movie title with closed eyes for fun and when her partner turned to set it up she turned to the kitchen.

Two movies later found drained mugs of tea and empty cartons of B&J strewn across the coffee table. Chloe snuggled against Tuck, sleeping contently as her partners finished the third movie. She felt at ease for the first time in so many nights. Heinrich was dead, the feud b/w her friend's was over and Blake had been dealt with as well. She was almost giddy as the brit trailed his fingers along her shoulders rhythmically. Oh why couldn't she just kiss him? Express her love. _B/c then he might stop treating you like this. Sheesh…dummy,_ she groused mentally, defeated. She was to peacefully sleepy to put up much fight when the brit eased her off the couch into his arms. "I can walk you know", She teased without even opening her eyes as Tuck carried her to the spare bedroom and he chuckled quietly. "Thanks…"she whispered as he set her on the bed and her eyes fluttered open as he now stood in the doorway.

"Anything darling, get some sleep luv…IA will come by tomorrow", Tuck informed. She tried to squash it, but he noticed her flinch. "Don't fret we'll be here with you", the brit replied, explaining further when she tensed. He stayed till she fell back asleep then saying an easy goodnight to his other partner, he made his way to his own bed.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

That night the brit dreamed of a soft lilting voice laced in passion and need. Of smooth skin and frantic moans. Chloe arched beneath his hands as he explored her body. She begged him for more as his tongue worked over her abdomen and his fingers parted her thighs. He woke with a shuddering moan even as Chloe screamed and FDR rushed to her side. It took him a minute to realize what had woken him. Despite the lightning speeded reaction of his partner he was slower to move. Stuck on just how disappointed he was that the dream had been interrupted and the fact its star was in his spare bed and not his own.

She was breathing heavy, rubbing sleep from her eyes before flopping back to the pillows with a frustrated huff as her brother type reached her side. "I'm ok…I… oh man, it was so real", Chloe murmured as Tuck showed up in the doorway.

"What do you need beautiful?" FDR inquired with genuine interest. Her face looked white as a sheet and he knew sleep wouldn't come easy for her.

"No…no it's alright you've both done so much already", Chloe sighed and they both shook their heads.

"Trust us luv it's nothing", Tuck replied and FDR nodded.

"Well I…I don't have nightmares when…" Chloe paused and bit her lip unsure if she should finish and FDR just looked expectant. "…when you guys are…um… close", she finished as her cheeks burned and she pulled a pillow over her face.

Her brother type looked to Tuck in the doorway and the brit just shrugged, trying to look nonplussed by the fact he'd probably be spending the night with Chloe in his arms. FDR wasn't buying the act, but he didn't say anything. "Way I see it beautiful there's the couch or here…" He mused and she risked a glance at him with a disapproving look.

"Right cause neither of those scenarios has, awkward party of 3, written all over it" Chloe mused in her best hostess voice, chucking the pillow at his head when he laughed. Tuck snickered and was hit with another pillow. His entire demeanor changed, it was still playful, no anger behind it whatsoever, but his eyes held a certain shimmer and he stepped forward, predatory and feral.

"Who threw that?" Tuck inquired, though he was quite sure he knew the answer. FDR inched away from the bed, pointing teasingly at Chloe's huddled form, she glared, her brother type laughed. "Come here you!" The brit rumbled, reaching for her.

She screeched as she scrambled and leapt from the bed. Her triumphant laughter following as she fled from the room. Reaching the couch she grabbed the edge to hold her upright as she miss-stepped and slipped on the floor. The action was too late as her feet flew out from under her and she fell flat on her butt and her head collided with the back of the couch. Tuck and FDR ran for her as they heard the fall. "Frackin…Ow!" Chloe grumbled even as she laughed at herself, kneeling behind the couch rubbing the back of her head. "Ok karma I get it payback is a bitch…I will throw no more pillows", she lamented as she moved to stand.

"You ok?" FDR inquired with a chuckle.

"Well other than the fact I feel like a clumsy dumb ass…I think I'm good", Chloe grinned, fighting the want to massage her tailbone cause damn that fall hurt. Tuck had turned back into the room and when he returned with pillows and blankets. He threw a pillow at Chloe who caught it one handed and chucked it right back; so much for her promise to karma.

It started a massive pillow fight that even FDR joined and had Chloe darting around and trying to hide b/c of course her boys would join forces against her.

"Do you yield?" It was FDR

A particularly high pitched squeal was his answer as she whipped passed him before he could react. "Never!" Chloe crowed, not looking where she was going she made it to the spare bedroom and scrambled under the covers. Why she thought the fabric would protect her she didn't know. She tried to let her breath calm, strained to hear more than the blood pounding in her ears. If they came looking and they would she had no doubt. All they would need to do is turn on the light and they'd see her form under the comforter.

"Hiding from us? Really Darling those covers won't save you", Tuck chided. He whipped away the comforter to find a pile of sheets. She'd replaced herself with not seconds before he entered. She crept silently up behind him tapped him on the shoulder and broadsided him with her pillow when he turned.

"Who's hiding?" Chloe laughed maniacally as she regarded him from the doorway. "You two almighty warriors gang up on poor little me and I've gotten the drop on you how many times now?" she smirked as he gave her a look that conceded to her triumph. "Honestly Tuck Tuck…" She had something more spectacular to end with, but instead a giant yawn escaped and she stretched without thinking. The action lifted her shirt and she saw something glint in the brit's eyes even as she blushed and yanked her shirt back down.

Not a half hour ago he was dreaming of running his tongue along that expanse of skin. His desire at the thought and almost memory of it flashed in his eyes. The dream had been so clear. Yet instead of walking to her and pulling her along with him to his bed he sighed with a smile. "I don't know about FDR luv, but I concede", Tuck replied, he had to agree with the better judgment to refrain from taking her to his room.

The very reason for his decision walked up and gave a rather large yawn himself. "I agree beautiful, I'm beat, you win!"

"Yeah I feel like maybe I can crash. Note to self, next time I can't sleep just run around shrieking like a frackin banshee for half an hour…problem solved." Chloe chuckled and they both laughed. She looked to the couch then FDR "you sure…it's probably not going to be the most comfortable…"

"Chlo…beautiful I'm not just going to leave you to face the nightmares alone"

They didn't let her argue any further and though it took a few minutes to get comfortable she managed to sleep through the rest of the night dream free.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

The next morning she was up first and as carefully as she could she disentangled herself from their hold. Stepping back she had to Stifle a snicker at how cute they looked, she steered toward the kitchen to make them breakfast again. The brit began to stir as she grabbed eggs and bacon from the fridge. The shirt she wore fell to her upper thighs and though she wore hot pants underneath anyone taking a quick glance would think she had nothing, but the shirt on.

His breathing hitched as her warning and she waggled her hips a little for his benefit. "I have hot pants on Tuck Tuck you can put your tongue back now!" Chloe laughed quietly without even turning to him. He chuckled and took a seat at the bar as FDR graced them with his presence.

"Yay a Chloe breakfast I'm starved!" Her brother type bellowed as he too sat at the bar.

She started a kettle for tea and had already begun making coffee as they both looked her way with quiet smiles. "My boys are so good to me, breakfast is the least I can do", Chloe replied brightly as she ruffled each of their hair in turn. "I know, you'll say it's nothing, but this…everything means a lot to me", she added shyly as she stepped around the bar to wrap them in a hug before returning to the breakfast she was making.

When they were done eating Chloe sat cross legged on the couch with a fresh mug of tea and a stray magazine, Tuck was in the shower upstairs and FDR was showering in the guest bathroom. She hummed quietly to herself and though she turned the pages her brain didn't really register more than the pictures. Her eyes flicked around as both showers shut off and she sipped her tea. IA would be here soon and she was trying to think of something better than, I didn't like the sodding wanker? To tell them. Her fingers tapped idly to the rhythm in her head even as FDR walked towards her.

"Hey beautiful", he stated as he jumped the couch and landed next to her.

"Jesus FDR!" Chloe exclaimed, holding a hand to her heart as he laughed. She jabbed him in the shoulder even as her chest heaved and grinned despite herself.

"Could give her an attack mate", Tuck interjected as he joined the two on the couch and pulled a frazzled Chloe closer. Her heart jack hammered as he pulled her into his lap. She didn't put up a fight as he did so, but she was a little surprised. When she snuggled to him it was one thing, but when he initiated, well it left her mind reeling while she schooled her body's reaction simply on a reflex. Doing her best not to blush as FDR's eyebrows rose. She felt the steady beat of his heart against her back and she willed hers to slow. IA had her frazzled enough as it was without FDR's help.

"Oh Lauren called while you guys showered. She um she wants to go to lunch after the IA thing…" Chloe murmured shyly, effectively taking the focus off the situation Tuck had just created. B/c she was back to chest with him, she could only guess at the unspoken conversation and facial expression he held in response to FDR's look. "So if one of you could take me home? And err she said you guys could come if…if I was ok with that…" she added, not knowing why she suddenly felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. Except for the fact she felt Tuck's hand playing with the edge of her t-shirt and slyly brushing along the skin above the band of her hot pants. _Oh that's why then. …I oh Tuck please stop! I'm going to do something stupid!_ Chloe pleaded mentally as her fists clenched. Maybe though it wouldn't have been stupid… If he was knowingly doing this then maybe he wanted her reaction. If FDR wasn't there, she just might have given him one. Thankfully her brother type spoke and broke the charged moment.

"Tuck Tuck?" FDR questioned, he'd love for them all to get along, but he wasn't about to push so soon.

"Sounds lovely mate, that ok darling or do you need a girls only chat?" Tuck inquired genuinely, pulling his hands away from her at FDR's question.

His accent rumbled quietly through her and she squashed her want to shiver at the sound. "No, it's ok as long as I can get home to change." Chloe replied, ignoring the sudden want to feel his fingers on her skin again.

IA showed up with Collins not 10 minutes later and after a short debrief and the recordings of each statement they left as simply as they had arrived. Chloe had assured Collins the week already given would be fine and she would happily return to work the following Monday. She strode to her brother type's car after thanking Tuck again and he promised to meet them at the restaurant. FDR drove her home and waited patiently in her living room as she changed. Lucky for her he didn't question what had just happened b/w her and Tuck, but she was almost certain her brother type would needle the brit about it later.

**So review review review and sorry again for its tardiness 2 more chapters to go, maybe 3 we shall see ;_; I know, but there will be a continuing story oh yes there will. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone's continued support and love. It makes me so happy to know you like this story as much as I do. **

**Sadly I do not own This Means War ;_; With that said ENJOY!**

She was wearing the dress she'd worn to the party at Nana's and as FDR drove, she worried the edging of the skirt nervously. "Everything alright beautiful?" he inquired calmly as they parked.

"Just nerves I guess… I like Lauren and I'm happy for you, but how is Tuck taking it… really and I'm so afraid things will still change with us…" Chloe babbled tapering off with a frustrated huff.

He smiled at her warmly, "Firstly I'm glad you feel that way. Second, he's doing alright; honestly he's more worried about how this whole fight of ours affected you!" FDR replied gently and she nodded. "I think, I think he really cares about you…loves you", he added and her eyes skittered to his, her fingers gripping at her skirt. " We've talked a lot the past few days, Lauren has talked with him too and don't worry we didn't tell, but Chloe…"

"I know what you're trying to say FDR, but shouldn't he be telling me this? Am I the only one who can make a move?" Chloe asked with a grumble. He blinked at her; she did kind of have a point. "2 days ago I was…we were dealing with a German hell bent on a grudge match, 2 partners and best friends fighting over the same woman and my sod of an ex. I need time FDR…" She added with a sigh. He didn't say anything and so she continued. "I'd like to think I could handle it…being honest with him or heaven forbid, him being honest with me, but I just…I don't know, I'm at my breaking point" She ended honestly. No tears were shed and no more words spoken. He simply pulled her into his arms and held her for a long moment.

Lauren greeted them brightly, giving FDR a chaste kiss as Tuck arrived behind them. He slid into the both beside Chloe as FDR sat with Lauren on the other side. The blonde asked how they were doing, but didn't pry much further and the three felt thankful for that. The lunch progressed easily and without realizing it Chloe's hand strayed to Tuck's many a time. Much to his merit he brought no attention to the fact, even squeezed her fingers in reassurance once or twice. The two women happily drank wine while the other agents had beer. They all found the mood gradually changed from tense to easy and past as second drinks were finished and thirds were ordered. It seemed a little bit like a test, one that they all felt and one that they all passed quite splendidly.

Chloe was laughing out right as Lauren leaned over the table with a grin and the two men were talking animatedly about old times in CIA training. The only thing the burgundy haired agent felt could make this better was if she was with, like really with Tuck and this was a double date not one couple and two friends. She decided that if by the end of this week he hadn't staked his claim, she would. It was a sobering thought and quietly she excused herself for the rest room to collect herself. The three at the table watched her go before huddling together.

"Ok so I have her band mate's numbers, but how do we get her to Nana's without her knowing?" Lauren asked as she handed Tuck the paper holding said information.

"Just tell her she's having a dinner for us, we'll get everybody there early, Tuck you can pick her up", FDR replied with a grin and the other two nodded, scooting back as Chloe returned to the table. They stayed a little longer, but eventually Lauren had to leave to head back to work. Chloe stood to hug her and they promised to call each other before the blonde stepped from view.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

The week passed by in a crawl and though they were all happy for the time off it was honestly a bit boring. Chloe had moved back to her own house and was trying anything to not miss her days at her partners' own places. She didn't think she'd ever baked so much as she pulled the 8th batch of cookies from her oven. The Fras was currently batting a bright silver tinsel ball around the kitchen and she felt a little jealous of her cat's ease in life. Her cell rang and seeing it was Tuck she briefly and shockingly considered not answering. With a sigh she placed the hot tray on a cooling rack and hit accept on the phone. "Hey Tuck Tuck"

"Hello darling… you alright you sound tired"

"Bored I guess… a girl can only bake so much" Chloe replied with a grumble. She rubbed her hand over her forehead in frustration, trying to keep from begging him to hang out and ease the boredom. She wished they could date and not feel so awkward. Alas the situation was what it was and right now she would just have to deal.

"Well good thing its movie night darling"

"Oh yeah totally forgot, good I can bring some of these cookies"

"Cookies?" Tuck inquired happily, sounding very much interested in the conversation now.

"Easy Tuck Tuck, I'll bring some tonight ok", Chloe replied with a laugh. Feeling her lips split into a grin for the first time in days. He chuckled in return and she felt the sound lift her spirits. When he hung up with her, she quickly called FDR and was a bit surprised when he answered on the first ring.

"Hey beautiful, I was just going to call"

"Hey handsome how are you", Chloe inquired trying to not just blurt out her question in the first seconds of their conversation.

"Chlo no need to beat around the bush, I can tell when something is bothering you…out with it!" FDR pushed and she grumbled in frustration on the other end of the line. "Come on beautiful you can tell me or ask me…" He continued to prod and she huffed in response.

"Fine…fine… I think I'm just still worried about what Lauren really thinks of us...how close you and I are", Chloe stated finally, grumbling again when he chuckled.

"Chlo, honestly…. she knows there's nothing romantic with us. You're like my sister. I mean… come on, were even actually related on some level and really to be blunt she's the women I sleep with. I think I love her, what does she have to be jealous of?"

"Ugh you're right…you're right I'm being a paranoid moron!" Chloe replied with a forced breath of frustration.

"Beautiful I know we all understand, like you said, you're a bit fried from all this. Heinrich, the stupid fight err war, and Blake. It's a lot to handle…"FDR intoned patiently and it was as if he could feel her relaxing.

"Add cabin fever to that list and you got it", Chloe murmured thoughtfully and he laughed in understanding.

"Tuck doesn't know what to do with himself either. He liked taking care of you…"

"FDR it hasn't even been 3 days please don't start this… not right now"

"Ok Chlo ok, you know I'd never outright tell on you, but if he asks…"

"I get it FDR; I won't ask you to lie…" Chloe whispered; ending the call before her brother type had the chance to respond. She let the phone slip from her fingers as she plopped on her couch in shock. Would Tuck ask, and if he did, she just gave FDR liberty to answer honestly! Either she was in for a whole world of heartache or this was going to be the best weekend of her life. She complained constantly, but her making the move was just Tuck's way of letting her have control. Something she needed a lot more of right now. Sassafras jumped into her lap with the sparkly toy in its teeth and mewled contentedly as she scratched behind its ears.

She still had an hour or two before she needed to get ready and decided to check if anything was on. When there wasn't she elected to start the radio and grab a magazine to flip through. More wiped out than she thought, she was soon passed out on the couch with a hand over her eyes and a grey ball of fur on her chest. Her dreams took a turn for the steamy as her fingers felt along Tuck's chest which she knew to be his from the ink that littered his skin. When her lips followed, he moaned and shoved his own hands in her hair. They never progressed further than shirtless kisses, but it was enough. She murmured quietly in her slumber, a smile forming slowly. In the dream she trailed her fingers along his cheeks and over his lips as love shined in his eyes.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOB LACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK SCENETOBLACK**

She whispered his name as Tuck stood over her. She had sounded so sad and lost on their phone call; he decided to see her early. Instead of calling again he had just come to her. He'd already called FDR to let him know of the change and he was sure his partner would tell Lauren as well. Her shirt must have already been short as it had ridden up around her ribs as she shifted away from him. Her kitten had moved to the back of the couch and was almost giving him a knowing look as he stepped quietly closer and brushed his fingers against the exposed skin. "So beautiful luv", Tuck whispered and his name was a moan this time in response, but she didn't wake. He smiled a bit triumphantly and wanted to lean in and let his lips follow the whisper touch of his fingertips, but held back. He'd never feel right about that intimate of an action without her consent. Scars littered the skin of her back from her hips to…well at least until her shirt covered them. He suspected however, that they went further. They were thread thin almost hard to notice and he suddenly realized why she never wore anything backless around them.

She flinched when his fingers followed the line of the worst and she woke with unbidden tears in her eyes and a familiar thrum in her system that told her it was Tuck's hand on her skin. He moved to the wisp thin marks "2nd hospital visit…" Chloe whispered and his finger's stilled as they felt over the smaller thinner lines. She choked a little as his hand tensed and yet almost with resolution it began to move again, the tips followed the worst line once more. "It was my first escape, I almost made it…He was so mad…" she whispered and she felt small comfort in the fact her eyes were turned from his. A heavy breath escaped her; his fingers still trailed the scar, willing her to continue. "He put me through the glass slider" Chloe murmured and she could almost hear his teeth grind together as his jaw obviously clenched. She turned to him then, "I was…I was going to change, you weren't supposed to see that."

"Chlo…"

"Please Tuck, it's done, Blake is…Blake is dead!" Chloe replied and his eyebrows shot into the air. She sighed, "I'll tell you both when FDR gets here, I'm assuming your arrival means he's not too far behind. Cookies are in the kitchen, I'm going to go change", she informed with a small smile and a pat on his shoulder before standing, scooping up the Fras and padding quietly to her room. She didn't even bat an eye at the fact he was here. FDR had done the same thing at some point or another. Apparently she wasn't very good at guarding her reactions or moods on the phone. It was just more proof of how at ease the three were around each other. The fact he had entered her home without qualm and without a knock and that she wasn't the least bit mad, spoke volumes.

He moved to the kitchen to grab a cookie or two. FDR was right, she was an excellent cook. He tried not to think about, how she told them that her skills in the kitchen started b/c her sod of an ex wouldn't

* * *

accept any less. He then remembered how she'd further explained that she had come to enjoy cooking and actually found it more of a source of joy and freedom as opposed to contempt at the forced prowess. He heard her phone ring in the distance and his ears perked up as she answered.

"Hey Vic what's…No, something wrong?" Chloe answered with a pace as her hand held the door, opening it further. She wore loose fitting lounge pants in a soft grey, slung low on her hips. A matching hoodie lay on her bed and the cami she wore was light blue. The pants hung low enough that a band of smooth skin was barred and Tuck's fingers twitched with the want and memory of running across that softness. He was going to have to bite the bullet and talk to FDR. Things seemed to keep popping up that put his confession on the back burner. Maybe, though, he could glean some information about the way she seemed to enjoy and yet back off at his pressing intentions.

**2 more chapters to go, so of course review review review if you want to see why Vic is calling among other things *evil grin***


	14. Chapter 14

**One more chapter to go, after this one. ;_; I know I know, but remember there is a continuing story. I'm not sure if I will post a teaser on the next chapter. We shall see. So do not fret the story continues past them getting over themselves and telling each other how they feel. **

**Without further ado, I do not own This Means War ;_;**

**ENJOY**

"Vic, yeah, I'm sitting…What's going on, please, now I'm worried!" Chloe murmured as she sat on her bed, ball of grey fur comfortingly at her side. It was amazing the way pets could sense an owner's distress. Her face fell and she simply nodded, Tuck hearing a knock at her door went to let FDR in.

"Hey buddy, I brought the movies!" He called happily as he entered. "Lauren had to finish up at work, so she'll be a little late, but she said not to worry about waiting for her", FDR added with a smile as he set the discs on the table and took his jacket off.

"Chloe's on a call, mate she did not look happy", Tuck replied and it was then they heard an enraged yell from the bedroom. As they made it to the door way she had hung up the phone and was pacing angrily.

"Stupid sodding…ugh that FUCKER!" Chloe shrieked, slamming her fist into a training bag resting in the near corner. Honestly she tried not to swear like this, especially the f-bomb, but anything less was putting his depravity lightly. She pulled back with a shake of her hand. "Don't…don't even…" she called to her partners, stopping them as they were about to step forward. Without another word, she stepped through the sliding door that led to her yard. She shook her hand harder even as her whole body seemed to tremble with emotion. Her fists clenched and she let out a great bellowing growl of pure anger. She needed something to punch, _Frick that! I need something to tear to shreds,_ she thought as pure rage burned in her eyes. "One good night! ONE you WANKER, is that too much", she growled, it wasn't enough that he was gone; her ex it seemed just couldn't leave her life alone. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood as she fought to control the swell of anger washing through her. With one last push of force she threw her phone across the yard, flexed, re-clenched her fists and screamed.

Her two partners stepped cautiously into the yard behind her as she seemed to steady. Her breath came in shallow pulls of air as her fingers worried the band of her pants and she continued to pace. She called for them to back off, they could stay, but she didn't want to be touched. Dutifully they stopped a foot from her, watching her circuit a small area of the rather impressive back yard. Slowly she stopped and moved away from them to a small swing, made from a flat board and strong rope tied to a large branch of the tree in the middle of her property. The branch was big enough that a similar swing hung right next to it. She swayed ever so softly, letting her toes drag in the freshly mowed grass and blinking against the tears of anger that threatened to spill.

"Talk to us…please beautiful", FDR murmured as he stood to the right of her b/w the two swings and Tuck to the left. Her shoulder's slumped, fingers falling from the ropes to her lap.

Tuck's fingers trailed through her hair and she flinched away, his hand dropping to his side as he leaned against the tree. She found herself missing the touch and forced herself to speak to keep her mind off of the want it caused. "The pub burned down, our gig cancelled…oh I'm so, so sorry Tuck", Chloe wept, "If it wasn't for me…I know it was your favorite…" she mumbled softly.

"Darling I'm sure you had nothing to do…"

"You don't get it!" Chloe cried, cutting him off as she stood suddenly and shoved the two aside, pacing forward, finding her wayward phone and slipping it into her pocket. She turned, pacing back, "Arson! Smart enough to guess who?" she blurted, getting right up in Tuck's face. Understanding washed over both of her partner's features as she slumped back to the swing with her head in her hands.

"Blake…" Tuck and FDR whispered simultaneously.

"Vic said the police had found fingerprints at the scene." Chloe explained, telling them how the police had then matched them with the print FDR had gotten and put in the system. "I didn't tell him I Knew the guy. Weird enough, turns out he's dead… now, owed some bad people a lot of money, guess they caught up to him in prison…" She murmured. Tuck was kneeling beside her, his hand returned to her hair and she accepted the action. "Collins is keeping a tight lid on it I'm sure, Vic didn't know much more than that…heh CIA protects their own, which is good b/c I really didn't want to have to explain my sordid past to 5 billion reporters and police officers", She laughed darkly as she leaned into Tuck's hand and FDR rubbed her slumped shoulders. "Why? That second gig, it made me so happy. It made the band so happy and b/c of me… What did I do? What does he find so wrong about me being happy…?" she blurted again, knowing it could be taken as a fish for compliments, but after everything, she really, honestly just wanted to know.

"Oh Chlo, nothing's wrong luv… Blake…Blake was an evil excuse of a sod who wanted to hurt you for his own pleasure…" Tuck replied truthfully and she sniffled. Her anger almost gone as after everything they continued to stay by her side.

"He's right beautiful, I think…maybe he knew his number was up and he did anything to make his perceived power last", FDR added in agreement of his buddies statement. She seemed to think it over and they were both relieved when she smiled and nodded her own consent to the words.

She sighed then, "I wanted this to be a good night…" Suddenly Chloe remembered something, "oh crud I was going to get drinks…"

"We can get them beautiful, no worries"

"Really? Great I'll get set up then." Chloe replied brightly. She looked at her brother type first and he leaned down to kiss the crown of her head and wrapped her in a hug. Turning to Tuck when he had let go she stood and wrapped her arms around him in apology. He accepted the hug easily and rested his chin on top of her head. Her shirt rose as she leaned into the embrace and she gave FDR a glimpse of the scars without meaning to. He scowled, about to say something when Tuck shook his head. Their partner had had enough for one night.

"What were those?" FDR hissed as Chloe headed back in and they left to get the drinks. They walked together and got in FDR's car, to head for the store, while Chloe got everything else set up.

"Mate, the sod put her through a glass door when she tried to run…" Tuck replied as they moved smoothly down the street. "She told us he beat the shite out of her, sent her to emergency 3 times… that was one of them. It's done though mate, he's dead we need to leave off and let her heal." He added when FDR slammed the car to a stop and fumed.

"You're right…your right buddy. Man she's trying to be strong, but she's really upset about that gig. We should ask her band leader, Vic if he knows any good loyal fans or friends of the band to come; we can make the party an impromptu concert."

"Smashing idea mate, I'll do that yeah", Tuck replied as they continued on to the store. After all it was his job to get a hold of her band mates in the first place.

When they came back Chloe was sitting calmly in the living room, singing along to something playing over the stereo. She sang about her death as a release. It was amazingly beautiful, so full of emotion that it wasn't even sad. The tune and her unseeing rendition was a release of its own and they stayed still for fear of disturbing. She was singing about the loss of her mind, the pull of her history and the freeing of her soul. "I know you're here", Chloe sing songed as the track ended. "Go ahead and put those away, give me one more and its movie time!" she called as they moved forward and a new song started.

"Got it darling, come on mate let's get these in the fridge" Tuck replied, pulling FDR into the kitchen. They were happy to let her continue, knowing it was what she needed to let the swell of emotion out.

She'd set a plate of cookies on the coffee table and glasses for wine and steins for beer on the kitchen counter. Ice was in the freezer, she wasn't sure if she was the only one who preferred her alcohol bitingly cold. The boys poured themselves beer and she whirled past, grabbing her already prepared glass of Moscato with a wink. She took a long sip before continuing the song as she flitted around the apartment. The tune was about being freed from the world of a dream and to let go of thoughts of the dead and gone. It was another moving tune, one that she'd always loved. As she moved they could almost see her wearing flowing fabric instead of the matching loungewear she was in. She ended with a laugh and a graceless flop on the couch as her doorbell rang.

"Hi guys! Chloe your place is so nice", Lauren called, excited, handing over the wine she'd brought. Chloe took the bottle with a smile.

"Oh thanks, does it need to be chilled?"

"Sure, wow did you make these they're so good!" Lauren gushed, finishing a first and taking a second cookie from the tray. She followed the other woman to the kitchen. This was all after kissing FDR in greeting as he'd opened the door.

"Thanks Laur, yeah Nana gave me the recipe, don't tell her, but I added some things", Chloe responded with a blush. She could handle the guy's compliments, why did a woman's give her a rush of the giddy?

"Laur?" FDR mouthed to Tuck with a smirk as they followed. The blonde saw their beaming grins and punched FDR lightly in the shoulder. He held up his hands in surrender as did Tuck, when she alerted them quietly to how at ease their partner was.

"Won't say a thing Chlo", Lauren smiled as she stepped up to the breakfast bar opposite the other women. The two men were almost giddy themselves as the women got along, had even adopted nicknames for each other. Neither of the two ever had very many friends that they knew of and were happy they had found one in each other.

After fixing and or refilling drinks they all left for the large couch that took up a fair space in the living room. Lauren and Chloe sat in the middle only a little sorry for the fact it caused the guys to sit on either side. Obviously FDR sat next to Lauren, which left Tuck to sit next to their partner. Due to numerous trips around the apartment for various reasons and needs, the line up on the couch changed throughout the night. During the final movie the guys were in the middle with Chloe snuggled against Tuck's chest under his arm and Lauren in the same position against FDR.

Keeping his voice low so only FDR could hear, Tuck murmured, "This is how it should be mate."

FDR stuck him with a penetrating stare. "You mean that for real buddy?" He asked just as quietly.

"I…yes", Tuck replied evenly as he pressed Chloe closer and ran his thumb over her bare shoulder as she had removed her hoodie a while ago.

FDR sighed even as he smiled when Tuck expressed his concerns and asked if his partner knew something. "She…she loves you Tuck, she's been hurt as we know, so she's scared, but she loves you", he responded softly.

The brit's eyes widened as he stared down at the huddled form in his arms. He didn't know why he was seemingly scared, wasn't that the answer he'd been hoping for? This however, wasn't just some girl he had a crush on. This was Chloe, this was his best friend and trusted partner. The woman with a painful past that he wanted to give the most amazing future a man could give. He suddenly had no clue how to do it, the way he was sure she needed him to at least. "What…what do I do?" Tuck gulped, feeling almost awkward in his own skin.

"Easy buddy, I talked to Lauren, she told Chloe about the dinner Friday as planned… she thinks as I do, that Chloe is going to confront you… " FDR murmured and his partner nodded thoughtfully. "She told me she needed time and that's why she hasn't said anything yet. These last few days have been hard on her…if you want this…really want it, let her come to you", He added and Tuck shook his head in agreement. The brit felt elated and nervous, suddenly thankful they all had separate plans for the next day so as to get the party/ impromptu concert ready.

When the movie ended FDR moved to collect the discs, which in turn woke Lauren from her slumber. "Time is it?" she mumbled with a rub of her eyes. Tuck had brought the empty glasses and cookie tray to the kitchen.

"Late, do you need to go babe?" FDR replied quietly, assuming Chloe was still passed out on the couch, not wanting to disturb her.

"Yeah can I say goodbye to Chlo or is she passed out?"

"I think she's…well she was right there…where is she?" FDR exclaimed, looking at the empty space on the couch and noticing her hoodie was missing as well.

They walked into the kitchen and Tuck simply pointed out the slider. "Was just about to go out there mate…" their eyes followed his finger and noticed that under a well-placed flood light Chloe was swinging.

The two men moved and Lauren pressed a hand to FDR's chest and held up a halting finger to Tuck, "Nuh uh", she reprimanded. "That poor girl does not need you two lugs rushing out there like she's something to fix…" Lauren explained and they just blinked. She walked toward the door and turned to them, "Give me 10 minutes ok…10 minutes", she entreated and thankfully they nodded as she stepped through the door. "Hey Chlo, mind if I swing with you?" Lauren asked and the agent simply gestured to the swing beside her without a word or a glance.

They moved back and forth at a steady pace when the agent finally said something. " I've always loved this, the lazy repetition or trying to push the limits and see how high you can go." Chloe murmured turning to the blonde. "I'm surprised, how'd you get them to stay?" She asked with a chuckle and the blonde smirked.

"We have 10 minutes, we shouldn't waste it"

"I see…"

"I know a lot has been going on anything in particular bugging you?" Lauren asked turning to the agent as they continued to sway slightly. Her new friend was contemplative and she added, "I know…they know something is wrong, I don't care who you are if your alone and sober you don't go swinging at 2 in the morning if everything is fine."

She grumbled a little, but spoke just the same, "I'm sure they told you about me being a singer in a band?" Lauren nodded and Chloe continued, "Our gig at the pub was the only real show we ever did. Even then the audience or fans were just friends of friends who knew someone in the band and had come to a practice or jam session as Vic our drummer liked to call them…"

"So you're in a band, but it's not really a **band**"

"More like a few people who like to make music together, yeah." Chloe confirmed.

"That's still pretty awesome though. I'd love to play Rock Band or something with you!" Lauren laughed and Chloe grinned despite herself.

"I don't know how much you know about my ex, but today I found out he burned down the pub for fun, right before we were supposed to have a second gig there…"

"Wow I…I don't…I don't know what to say…"

"Top it all off its Tuck's favorite pub…" Chloe trailed off and Lauren guessed what she didn't say. The agent simply nodded sadly, "I'm not going to pretend our situation didn't happen Laur and I can't say I'm sorry for the anger I felt then, but I got to know you and you're a good friend…"

"Thanks Chlo, I understand…I wouldn't ask you to be completely fine with it…I know that takes time and I'm glad were friends." Lauren replied sincerely and the agent pushed a little and started really swinging.

It was slow enough that they could still talk , "I was just really looking forward to that gig, we never even got paid, it was more of a favor for Jack the Pub's manager, but it was fun you know, gave all our jam sessions a purpose…"

"I totally get it…say if we jumped; who do you think could make it farther?" Lauren asked, effectively pulling the agent out of her funk.

"Well let's swing for a bit and find out!" Chloe winked with a smile and they both started to push higher as the brit and FDR entered the yard. They'd been gaining height and Chloe looked to the blonde and grinned "On 3"

Lauren nodded as Chloe yelled, "one"

"Two", the blonde shouted.

"Three!" They cried in unison and leapt from the boards beneath them. In the end both woman had landed at the same distance, stances wobbly, but on their feet nonetheless. They collapsed to the grass in a fit of laughter.

"I haven't done that in ages…sheesh I laughed so hard you made me cry!" Chloe teased scrubbing at her eyes.

"Shut up…It was your idea", Lauren retorted with a grin drying her own tears.

"You called me out, I had to represent", Chloe replied as she sat up.

"What is going on out here?" FDR inquired, trying to sound stern, but failing as Tuck snickered.

"Just taking a swing", Lauren answered, letting FDR help her up as Tuck offered his hand to Chloe. The blonde turned to the other women, "I should head out… I'll see you Friday Chlo."

"Okay Laur…I…thanks, I feel better", Chloe intoned with a soft smile and the blonde nodded as FDR walked into the apartment with her. She looked to Tuck, "Sorry if I worried you", she murmured, her eyes downcast.

"Darling you need to stop apologizing, you feel how you feel", the brit sighed and she nodded. They walked back in together and she smiled when she saw FDR had begun making a small thing of coffee for himself and started the kettle.

"I don't want to pry beautiful, but…"

"It's ok FDR I'll talk", Chloe interjected and he simply held her when she walked around the bar and into his arms. Turning, she pulled Tuck into the embrace as he stepped up behind them. "Why can't my life just be boring?"

"Nah luv it's never any fun that way"

She laughed as the kettle sounded and grabbed mugs and the actual tea from the cupboard. When they had fixed their drinks they went to sit in the living room. The Fras joined them, play attacking Tuck's finger as he attempted to pet the kitten. Chloe hefted the ball of gray into her lap as her boys sat on either side, facing her. They took turns petting the kitten in her lap, who looked extremely pleased with the pampering. Chloe smiled, she loved how they made an effort to show that they accepted and got along with her pet.

She tried not to think about the time and how she was, yet again keeping them awake. Instead she started talking about anything. Mostly about her band not being a band and the truth about their gigs. By the time she was through with that she even told them of her lingering feelings about her boys fight for Lauren and how she wanted to just get past it, let it be done. She knew she felt better for getting it out in the open and she told them as much.

Through the whole thing they just nodded and listened. Then offered what words they could and even their own apologies. She shook her head, "I meant what I said that day. I love you guys. I could never be or stay mad at you", Chloe murmured with a sudden and giant yawn. She hugged them again as they left for their own apartments and set up a time for Tuck to pick her up Friday. As she drifted off to sleep a little later, she made a mental note to try on the outfit Sasha had made for their gig. Something told her this wasn't going to be an ordinary dinner at Nana's.

**The two songs Chloe sings are**_ Leave My Body_** and** _Blinding_**, both by **Florence and The Machine**. Can't help it their songs just FIT this story. Of course let me know what you think. If I don't post the teaser I'll probably just stat posting the story itself since it has about 3 chapters already ^_^ I LOVE you all! Review Review Review **


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter folks ;_; so sad, but it just means I get to focus on writing the second part! Which is what you want to see...Well at least I do and I hope you do too. ^_^**

**Warnings: This is a lyric chapter, I love music, I love how it often says things we want to, but can't bring ourselves to. I tried to cut it so it's not the full song, and it worked for****_ Howl_****, but****_ No Light No Light_****, just fits so well I had trouble pairing it down. You'll see what I mean... Anyway, I do not own This Means War**

**ENJOY**

Her dress was full and white, falling to her knees with billowing sleeves that flowed out almost past her fingers. Starting from her shoulders and traveling the entire length, they were slit up the middle. The corset she wore over it was the same style as the one she wore on her birthday, but white to match the dress and the lace that embellished it was bright blue. The corset accentuated every curve and pushed her chest to new places against the lower neckline of the usually modest dress. Simple enough sandals and soft diamond blue accessories completed the look. Her hair was pulled by a claw clip into a messy up do and just as Tuck arrived to get her she was shrugging on a light trench coat to hide what she wore.

"Not going to let me have a first look darling?"

"Nope it's a surprise, much like this dinner!" Chloe replied and his eyebrows rose, before his face fell a little. "Don't worry, I won't hound for information, but I know when you guys aren't telling the whole truth." She smirked and he chuckled in understanding and relief.

The rest of the way there they talked excitedly about getting back to work and what missions might be in the lineup. As they walked up the drive from the car Tuck slid behind her. Just as she opened the gate his arms shot out over her shoulders and his hands covered her eyes. "Tuck!" Chloe laughed as she tried to pry his hands away, but they wouldn't be budged. She felt him begin to lead her forward as she giggled and held his arms. There was silence as he moved her into the back yard and as she felt her feet leave grass and step onto a polished surface she tapped her foot experimentally. He whispered for her to keep her eyes closed and she did as told as he moved away from her.

She counted to ten as further instructed, allowing Tuck time to sidle over to FDR and Lauren at the front of a small crowd, spanning what she figured to be a dance floor. Her eyes sprang open and everyone in attendance cheered "SURPRISE!"

Her hand shook a little as she covered the squeak of excitement. A drum roll went off behind her and she pirouetted in perfect form to face her band. Tears sprang to her eyes as she sank to her knees and doubled over. The only thing stopping her partners from rushing forward were the giant peals of laughter. Alexis ran to her as she stood and Chloe lifted her from the floor and spun her in excited circles. As she completed the third turn, she was facing the crowd and she shook her head with a bright smile at the equal grins of her partners and Lauren who was clapping her hands at the spectacle they made. She set the backup singer's daughter down and despite her joy she almost didn't know what to do with herself. Vic was walking up behind her with a microphone and the crowd began chanting for her to sing. She accepted the mic and his help onto the stage as the crowd cheered. She recognized the faces of the band's significant other's as well as some of their appropriate aged family. Loyal fans or friends rather, that would often hang out at their "jam sessions" also littered the audience. "So you want a show do you?" Chloe purred as she faced away from them and her fingers worked at the closures on her coat. Everyone agreed and she could hear her partners whistle. Turning to them with her jacket undone, but still held closed. "Lucky for all of you I came prepared!" she hollered and removed the trench coat with a flourish. Cat calls and various whistles greeted her ears and she threw a wink in her partner's direction. "You asked for it and who am I…Who are we to deny the crowd?" she asked motioning to her band who, whooped and hollered their agreement.

"Oh wow she's a performer all right and that dress... I need to go shopping with her!" Lauren murmured as FDR stood behind her and Tuck to the right at the edge of the dance floor. The brit was trying not to openly drool at the site and his partner was just smirking. Chloe was giving an intro and then dancing around as an enchanting little tune played. She clapped her hands and the crowd followed suit before she stepped back in front of the mic stand.

"Wait till she sings", FDR and Tuck replied at the same time. Lauren simply smiled at Tuck who was watching intently as their friend's voice sounded. She sang a short, fun little song about a bird. Her hands mimed the words as she pretty much stayed in one spot on stage. It was only when the music swelled that she moved, but only in circles. When the music stopped at the songs revelation, she dropped to her knees with her fingers trailing her lips in wonder. The same line was repeated the rest of the song and she stood as the music returned to finish out the tune. When her mic hand and her head dropped, the audience lost it. Without the harsh lighting she could see over the masses and flashed a grin at her partners. She waved at Lauren who was beaming excitedly as FDR nuzzled her neck and hugged her tighter.

"Thank you…Thank you friends", Chloe called before Justin brought her a stool and she whispered to him. He nodded his agreement and went to talk to Vic and the rest of the band who gave her a thumbs up before she hopped on her perch and adjusted the mic. "I have something special in mind, but before we take requests I do have something I need to sing." She informed with a smile, her feet swung back and forth as she tapped her chin as if deciding what to say. "This song… is for our friends, we love you guys, but mostly this is for my partners!" She called and their eyes snapped forward as she held her hand out to them and brought it back to her heart. "Family forever and always!" she intoned and blew them a kiss.

Her eyes closed as she gave the song everything she had. Its lyrics spoke of the singer's want to give up and how life went wrong at every turn. Despite that, this tune was mainly about how they, as in her partners, had the love to see her through. Every chorus and rendition of those words she held out her hand to them and her eyes never left theirs even as they shined with tears. As the music rose and her voice pushed, she closed her eyes and held the mic for all she was worth. The song ended to another round of applause and she shook her head to clear the raging emotion even as she slid from the stool and bowed. Her boys whistled as she held her heart again and simply smiled. She held her hand aloft in a Vana move, showcasing the band as they all accepted the praise.

"Now, as promised, do we have any requests?" Chloe inquired with a bright smile. Before anyone could answer Alexis rushed forward. The rest of the people there had gradually shuffled forward, leaving only half of the dance floor exposed. The girl was 20, but small for her age and had dragged her boyfriend with her. It wasn't a hard pull as she had already dragged him to other practices before the gig at the pub. The girl let out a wailing wolf cry and Chloe's eyebrows raised as her band chuckled behind her. "Oh you are just evil!" she laughed and everyone save for her partners smirked and I do mean everyone!

Even Lauren grinned in understanding and whispered something to FDR. The agent turned and clapped the brit on the shoulder "Try not to have a heart attack like last show buddy, I think it's about to get hot out here…" He laughed and Tuck gulped despite his want to see what had everyone so amped up.

"So you want to Howl do you?" Chloe purred as she pulled the mic stand to the side and before she switched the hand held mic for a high powered head set. Justin gave her a confidence boosting grin and waggle of his eyebrows as she removed her sandals and turned back to Alexis who had let the cry free again. Her hands smoothed over her torso and she licked her lips as she pointed to Alexis once more while the band started behind her. The girl took her cue before Chloe began to sing.

She stayed on the stage for the first part, falling to her knees and mimicking a wolf's cry to the moon as she sang the word. Tuck's heart hammered and he knew that though the song hadn't been written by her, she was singing to him just the same.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_  
_Hunters, hunters, hunters_  
_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

She was moving, starting from the opposite end of the floor as she sang. Her hands clapped and the crowd followed as she made the long way around to where her partners were. She pulled Lauren from FDR's arms with a grin as she sang about young lovers and the blonde happily played along, twirling and laughing as the two ended up back to back and said blonde stalked into FDR's smirking hold as Chloe spun around her and intentionally into Tuck.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_  
_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

_And howl_

She shimmied against him, his fingers just grazing her skin as he let her play. When she moved away his fingers flexed, wanting to pull her back as she turned from him and made her way to sit at the edge of the stage.

She finished the song with another moon-ward cry and deafening applause. Cat calls and whistles rang through even though most of the people there were attached to someone in the band or heck even the person they had come with. She pushed back to stand on the stage again and though they took more requests she didn't intro the songs till they informed to a groaning crowd that this would be the last song.

Lauren circled her hands around her mouth and yelled "Chlo, sing Heartlines!"

"You know the songs?" FDR murmured and Tuck looked her way expectantly.

"I do my research, without a team of ops I might add…" Lauren replied, as she pinched FDR's cheeks playfully. The two agents looked a little sheepish even as their partner traded out for the headset again.

"Oh good call I love Heartlines!" Chloe bubbled excitedly; she bounced from foot to foot before facing the crowd. "I want everyone to sing with me on the chorus ok?" she called and a rousing cheer was her answer.

Just as last gig, the crowd's voices couldn't compare, but Chloe laughed and cheered them on. When she noticed Lauren urging her partners to sing along as well she was elated.

By the middle of the tune, Chloe's partners were laughing and clapping as they followed. Even Tuck was letting himself get lost in the charge of the performance and the excitement of the crowd. As the backup singer's prevailed, Chloe hopped to the dance floor and continued to clap.

Lauren was a grinning fiend as they danced and the burgundy haired agent found her enthusiasm infectious. When the music slowed Chloe's eyes skittered to the brit's and she matched her words with gestures as she backed towards the stage again.

Chloe's heart pounded and her chest heaved, but not just from the song she just sang. Oh no, it was the song she was about to sing! The crowd was clapping and calling for one more song. She hopped back on stage as Justin pulled a chair forward. This song was like a conversation and no matter how hard her heart ramrodded against her ribs, she was going to have it. "Yes, yes friend's we have one more for you", She sighed even if it was lighthearted. Alexis called to her, holding out a fresh water bottle and she mouthed thanks as she took the offered drink. When they'd all taken a short break to grab drinks earlier, she'd worked out singing this song last. The drummer had agreed with a smile, telling her it was about time she got things out in the open. She tried to shake out the nerves as she took a long pull and went to sit on the chair.

"For the last song…" Chloe paused almost unsure of how to begin. She looked back to her band; both Vic and Justin gave her nudging gestures and expectant looks. She almost called out Lilith, though surprisingly she hadn't needed to before now. This wasn't a normal gig, no one even acknowledged her as anyone other than Chloe. She had to admit it was kind of nice to just be herself and still have the same stage presence.

Tuck and FDR looked confused as dawning spread over Lauren's features. "I hope you're listening Tuck, I think she has something to say to you", the blonde murmured and the brit's eyes focused on his partner on stage. FDR's eyes followed his and he honestly wanted to know how she was going to proceed, she looked so rattled.

Suddenly she tensed, resolute and all traces of fear washed from her features. She took a proffered handheld mic from Justin and handed him the headset. She preferred handhelds anyway, but the headset did have its uses for the more upbeat songs. She turned the chair so it faced away yet sat facing forward, lounging almost lazily against the back of it as she surveyed the crowd. "TUCK!" Chloe yelled and with conviction, "this song is for you!" His eyes widened as she began to sing softly, but strongly through the intro. she gave herself to the honesty of the song as it laid out everything.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_A revelation in the light of day_  
_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_  
_And I'll do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_  
_(No light)_  
_Tell me what you want me to say_

She was pointing right at him as if asking him these questions. What should she say? Good lord what should the brit say? His eyes never left hers as he paid her the respect of having his rapt attention. She seemed almost angry and he felt sorry for the fact she had every right to be. He'd had other chances to tell her how he felt. Why hadn't he listened to his instincts right from the start?

_You want a revelation, _  
_You want to get it right_  
_But, it's a conversation, _  
_I just can't have tonight_  
_You want a revelation, some kind of resolution_  
_You want a revelation_

She felt free and light as the song seemed to say everything. Well almost, she was sure they would be talking about this soon, but she continued to put everything into the song despite the fact.

_'Cause it's so easy, _  
_To say it to a crowd_  
_But it's so hard, my love, _  
_To say it to you, my love_

Chloe leaned further forward as the harp twirled its tune before standing abruptly and kicking the chair aside as the drum came in with a pounding beat. She stalked forward with purpose and as she reached him she felt electricity crackle b/w them.

She seemed to plead with him and he was struck still, unsure if he should make a move. When he decided to do something she'd turned from him to walk back to the stage.

_You want a revelation_  
_You want to get it right_  
_But, it's a conversation, _  
_I just can't have tonight_  
_You want a revelation, some kind of resolution_  
_Tell me what you want me to say_

She finished with a hand on her chest and tears in her eyes. Before she could blink them away Tuck was lifting her in his arms. "I love you Chlo…I love you!" the brit whispered before claiming her mouth with his own. Cheers, whoops, and FDR cat calling could be heard in the background. All she could hear was the pound of her heart, all she could feel were his lips.

"Tuck I…" Chloe breathed as the kiss ended and he pulled back to see her. " I've been so scared…" she finally managed to say when he carried her around the stage as Justin dutifully took over and thanked the audience. Luckily everyone respected their need for privacy as the party continued on around them. "I love you Tuck, I think I always have, but I…"

His lips fell to hers again and she knew she didn't need to say anything more. "Shhh luv, you have nothing to be sorry for… I've been an idiot and a right wanker and…" Tuck mumbled, looking ashamed and she just pressed a finger to those full lips of his.

"Just kiss me again would you? I don't want to go back to the real world yet, let's enjoy this a little, yeah?" Chloe murmured and he didn't need to be told twice as his grip on her waist tightened and her gasp opened her mouth enough to slip his tongue inside. They returned to the party a minute later hand in hand and Tuck let Chloe run to FDR. She wrapped her brother type in a hug, thanking him and Lauren for setting this up, with Tuck's help of course.

A couple of Vic's friends were packing up as she left the three for the stage to see if they needed help and they all laughed as she was broadsided by Alexis before she made it. Chloe twirled the slight girl in her arms as her mother chuckled from the group still left talking in the center of the dance floor. "I can't believe that was it…Is that true what Vic said? No more gigs?" The 20 year old lamented as Chloe set her down.

"Fraid so Lex, but I'm sure we'll still hang out, have a jam session now and then", the agent offered and the young girl looked really excited.

"How about for my birthday? Big 2, 1, you know, we could have drinks, you sing a few songs, maybe we even have karaoke?"

"Ok Lex, I'm game, let's go talk to Vic about it"

They left for the crowd of people, containing mostly the band, Chloe's partners and a few friends. The burgundy haired women looked embarrassed as Lauren asked how they had all met. "Oh god, not this story, Justin be nice…" the female agent pleaded.

"You want to tell it?" The guitarist laughed as the two women joined them, Chloe ducking under Tuck's arm and Lex finding her own boyfriend in the small group of people. The agent shook her head and mouthed for him to be nice again.

"So anyway I was trolling Karaoke bars on the weekends, we were pretty much set as a band, but we needed a lead and no one in back up was ever keen on the attention that would get them." Justin started, breaking to take a drink from the water he carried. "What has it been 1 year? 2?"

"2…" Chloe murmured and sighed, "Before he makes me look like an idiot, I was drunk off my ass; he likes to forget that fact!"

"Hah makes the story much better, I think. Anyway…she was up at the mic. Belting out Paramore's: Misery Business, like she was Hayley Williams herself!"

"Oh please, I was not that good" Chloe interjected with a blush.

"Good enough to catch my eye, angel…"Justin laughed before adding, "I didn't know if she would remember the conversation we had so I stole her phone and swapped numbers, before she could figure it out."

Chloe was the color of cooked lobster, a hand rubbing her temples and her feet shuffling nervously. "I was blasted alright? Tipsy, hammered, lit out of my skull? It wasn't a shining moment…"

Still everyone was laughing especially FDR and when Tuck spoke she felt like she could kiss him. "Alright you tossers leave my girlfriend alone!" Everyone pretty much stopped at that and FDR's eyes locked on Chloe's with a pleasantly surprised and mildly amused stare.

She returned the look with one that said,**_ yeah player that's what's up!_** "He did call the next day, we met for coffee and I did an audition…" Chloe remarked.

"Which happened to be crushcrushcrush," Justin laughed.

"I was on a Paramore bender, what can I say? I think I had their album Riot on repeat for 2 months! Not to be out done I think My Chemical Romance held the record at 6…" Chloe mused.

"You did always have great and widespread tastes in music!"

"Oh my gosh do you guys remember a year ago…Halloween I won the draw for costumes and made you guys dress up as MCR The Black Parade and demanded under pain of death that I got to be Gerard?" Chloe laughed, feeling like it was trading old war or Tuck and FDR's training stories. Somehow it was enjoyable; somehow she didn't feel vulnerable about letting her partners or anyone else in on her band's past exploits. Then she remembered the brit was behind her and she realized her feeling of ease wasn't really that weird at all.

"Good Lord yes…how you pulled it off still amazes me, that jam session was so awesome I think we taped it!" Vic answered.

"It took me half an hour just to get the makeup off, you don't want to know how many hours of spare time I surfed YouTube, just to get his stage presence right!" Chloe grumbled at the memory. Her epic performance had almost blown her cover. Well the cover of not letting her partners know she was a singer that is. "I was lip-synching you know, one of the only times I ever would, but yeah it paid off in the end." She added, all this praise was making her feel self-conscious. Singing for her had never been like that, she just loved music, loved to belt it out in the shower or in her car with the windows down and no idea where she was going.

"I for one would pay money to see that again!" Alexis chirped.

"Thanks Lex …" Chloe retorted challenging the younger woman with a playful glare. "Oh hey Vic, Lex here wants a jam session for her 21st! I said I was game if you're cool…" She quickly changed the subject, hoping they wouldn't actually push or demand to see the video much less see the costumes, which oddly enough she still had, platinum wig and all. Life, even at this point was not in her favor.

"Nice try Chloe, sure Lex we can work it out…just let us know what you want us to play…and if I find that video I'm so bringing it!" Vic replied with an evil grin.

"I don't get a say in this?" Everyone answered with a resounding no, even Tuck wanted to see the video and she had no choice, but to concede. The brit wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head as people started leaving. She couldn't believe he was hers, they were actually together. She didn't want anything to, oh far from it, but things always went wrong didn't they?

"I want you asleep in my arms tonight…my place…would you like that?" Tuck whispered in her ear and her entire body shivered.

"I…guh…uh…okay", Chloe stuttered as she watched everyone take their leave after setting up a time to discuss the jam session for Alexis's birthday. FDR and Lauren were the last to leave, "Thanks handsome, Laur…really I mean it tonight was…I don't have words."

"You deserved it beautiful, after everything and what we idiots put you through…" FDR smiled and she left Tuck's hold to hug him.

"I love you bro…family forever…" Chloe cried happily as joy filled tears hit his shoulder. "Sorry", she mumbled scrubbing at her eyes. "A little keyed up all the concert energy has to go somewhere."

"It's ok Chlo, here", Lauren chuckled and handed her a napkin from a drink table Chloe had missed earlier. They stayed and talked for a few more minutes before heading off with the promise of being back at work and what they would call a normal routine.

Even after she had grabbed her sandles, fully intending to put them on Tuck insisted on carrying her to his truck. Her arms wound around his neck, "I've always been so guarded and careful around you…It…feels weird that I can do this…" Chloe breathed as she leaned in and kissed just under his ear before nuzzling and allowing herself to inhale against him. He smelled fantastic, all rugged and earthy, but a clean fresh smell of some kind of soap was there as well.

He nearly faltered in his step, but recovered as they reached his vehicle. She was carrying her sandals and wearing her coat as he set her in the front seat. He leaned in and she accepted the kiss gladly, her fingers threaded through his short hair as the connection deepened. "I love you Chlo…I want to get this right…take it slow…" Tuck replied as the kiss broke.

She caught his eyes and nodded in consent and understanding of the statement. _Not to fast ok…so no jumping him the next chance I get…I can do that…_ Chloe thought with a mental sigh. Ok so she had the raging hormones of a 17 yr. old around him, but she could control it right? Right? She would even if it took everything she had b/c she wanted this to work. He'd closed her door and moved to the driver's side and even as he drove to his apartment and she felt content for the first time in weeks, a new threat was waiting in the wings.

(Bum bum BUM!)

The End…Until next time….

**So So whatcha think? Am I posting the next story in like an hour or... You guys and your reviews make the decision lol. ^_^**


End file.
